You Are My Life
by G.C. Smores
Summary: Setting: 7th YEAR. Marauders and Flowas Lily's group ERA The rocky road of love and hate that lily and james go through. Humor thrown in with life and love. AFTERMATH is up. Read, review and ENJOY, my fans, enjoy! lOl.
1. Bittersweet Return

That's Life

g.c. smores

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and related characters. Although i do own...Gwyn, Dia, Jenn and others i haven't introduced yet.

ok. this is my first ever fic, so be kind. don't hurt me! just read and review, even if it is horrible. i thought it was ok. it was just lacking a plot, but it will thicken as the story goes on....promise! so without further ado....here's .....

That's life!

1.- Bittersweet Return

It was the first of September. I groaned at the alarm clock in my room. I was so glad to be leaving the house and my sister's insults and go to my true home, but wasn't anxious to do it at 6:00 in the morning. I was also very excited because that summer I was made Head Girl of Hogwarts. My parents were ecstatic, but that only gave my sister a new nickname for me, "Head Freak". King's Cross was 3 and half hours away from my "home", so we had to leave early. We got to the station and I was glad to be going back. But then I realized, new school term meant.....

"POTTER!" I yelled as I made it through the barrier. My trolley was at platform 9 and ¾ but all the while, it was zooming at a rapid speed in the air, getting increasingly higher in front of me. I couldn't go to the Head's Compartment without my trunk. Potter reluctantly lowered it while his three friends kept laughing and said, "Evans, you get more amusing everyday. Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?" I rolled my eyes and said "No, Potter. I won't. I won't now, and not ever if you continue to play these pranks on me."

Let me explain. James Potter and his 3 friends were the banes of my existence ever since I entered Hogwarts. He, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were 4 best friends who called themselves the Marauders. The name probably had something to do with Potter's and Sirius's need to prank; I never became a friend enough to ask. They were the most popular guys at Hogwarts and drove me nuts on a regular basis.

James had messy, jet black hair that he was always making messier and hazel eyes with a mischievous glint. He asked me out repetitively, and the answer was always the same but with different reasons, NO.

Sirius had shaggy black hair that made him resemble a dog, more or less. And had grey-blue eyes with this look he gave that seemed to show an "I know something that you don't know!" attitude, which gave him the official "prankster of the group" status.

Remus was the dependable, smart one. He was made prefect in 5th year (along with me) and has been keeping them in the line of the law. Basically, Remus kept them from getting faced with expulsion.

And Peter was the shy, quiet one. He was never a great wizard and often got help from the other three. I couldn't understand why he was their friend, but was nicer to him and Remus nonetheless.

I stormed into the Head's Compartment, frustrated because of the Marauders' prank. To regain my composure I kept thinking "This is your last year dealing with them. In two years they'll be out of your sight." And I smiled at that thought. I had never dreamt that I would be stuck with one of them to the day I died.

I then brushed off the thoughts of them and grew excited as I waited for the Head Boy and the new 5th and 6th year prefects. Just then, Potter storms in. I say to him, "Potter, you must be lost. This is the HEAD'S COMPARTMENT. Not the GIT'S COMPARTMENT!" I was pleased to make a joke of him whenever I could.

"No, I'm not. I'm this year's Head Boy." I laughed. I thought he was joking. Dumbledore didn't make ANYONE Head Boy or Girl. So I replied in disbelief, "Give that badge back to Remus or whoever you stole it from!" and without another word, looking dead serious; he showed me.

On the side of the two seats in front of the rows of the other ones, obviously made for Head Boy and Girl, were 4 words. On my seat was _Lily Evans, Head Girl _and on his was _James Potter, Head Boy_. The train doesn't lie;I was shocked to say the least. I fainted. I just couldn't believe it. James Potter was Head Boy.

Three hours later, or so it seemed; I woke up. I saw a large head with black hair and hazel eyes. I screamed. "JAMES!" Potter looked surprised, and chuckled. "That's the first time you have EVER called me James." He said, thoughtfully. I was fully aware of that. I did it in shock; it was a slip of my tongue. I didn't expect to see Potter; I thought I was going to see my best friend, Gwyneth Sutherland. She said she was going to come by to the Head's Compartment to get me later, so I expected her to come by and get me; even when I was unconscious. "Yeah, I know. I was shocked. I thought Gwyn was going to come by to the compartment. Sorry."

"That's alright, Lils."

"One slip of my tongue isn't going to break the habit, Potter. So, DO NOT call me that!"

"Ok, EVANS; as you wish."

"Good. So how'd you get to be Head Boy anyway?" This was the first time I ever got to regularly TALK with him. It wasn't everyday you find that your "enemy" is actually nice after all.

"No idea, Evans. Frankly, I dunno how Dumbledore thinks I am fit for the job. I'm supposed to break rules, not enforce them." I laughed at the joke, he was ALWAYS joking, but that was the first time I laughed at them, though. He noticed because he widened his eyes. I think I was changing too much towards him to his liking.

"Glad you think its funny, Evans. No point asking how you got here. You're always perfect." he said I blushed at the compliment he gave. Taking it for what he said, and not as a joke. I was beginning to think of why I hated him so much, I mean. He was SO nice...... when he wasn't being a git.

"Thanks. So where are the prefects?" I asked. I was ALWAYS about work.

"I gave them their intros to you and me while you were down and sent them off patrolling the aisles. Sorry if you wanted to be the boss." He said sarcastically. EVERYONE knew I could be bossy.

Now I chuckled. "No thanks, I much rather you boss them around for me!" I said jokingly. We were getting along so well. I knew my anger and resentment had vanished when I saw him this year. He looked more grown up. I knew he had changed when he lowered my trolley instead of laughing and pointing like his friends. I just didn't know how much.

(James's point of view)

I made Lily laugh 3 times. And she actually talked to me. I dunno what happened to her over this summer, but she has at least changed her attitude towards me. That's good news because then she won't feel odd about us sharing a dorm. It's a known fact of Hogwarts that the Head Boy and Girl share a dorm that has one bedroom for each and a shared common-ish living room. At least it's known for everyone that read "Hogwarts: A History" by Bathilda Bagshot. Not that I'm saying I did or anything....

So when she actually made a joke back to me, I suggested that we go back to our friends and talk to them and stuff and then change because the train had about 2 hours to go until we got to the mysterious castle that we all loved. I said, "Hey Lily, shouldn't we go to our friends now? We have been here for a long time and Gwyn hasn't come yet. And if we want to see our friends, we better go because we don't have much time left." She nodded. So I led her out of the compartment and opened the door gesturing for her to go. She nodded her thank you and as she got out of the compartment she slid into my arms. She lost her footing because of the door, she said. I was happy to have her in my arms nonetheless. I helped her back up and could tell she was embarrassed so I didn't say another word. I just went to the second to last compartment to see the Marauders who gave me wide-eyed expressions as they saw Lily go on to her friends' compartment. "NOTHING HAPPENED! And yes, she is Head Girl." I exclaimed before anyone could ask me any questions. I let the subject drop. I thought that despite my thoughts and feelings for her, Lily would probably only want to be friends at the most and nothing more. My best friends let it go too; I was very thankful because even Sirius kept his mouth shut, which almost never happened. Sirius could be such a pain sometimes because of his need to pry and poke into **everyone's** lives. I didn't say another word the whole way to Hogwarts.


	2. We Are Family

We are family

Lily's point of view

I rushed to my friends' compartment after James went to the Marauders. We all agreed on the one in the back being "our" compartment a long time ago, I think it was 2nd year. We decided on it because we could see the best scenery and wave to our family for a long time, until we got too far to see them. "We" was my friends and I. My friends were Gwyneth Sutherland, Diandra Hong, and Jenette Conti.

Gwyn was my best friend since 1st year. We were inseparable. Her parents were muggle-born too, making it SO much easier to explain muggle things to our other friends, and also making it easier to just TALK! Gwyn was 5' 3", the same height as me. And she had hazel eyes that were almost green, but with enough brown to make them the friendliest sight you'll ever see; the color of her eyes just gave this warm, welcoming glow. Her hair was a chocolate brown that fell right below her shoulders with light blonde streaks in the front.

Dia was Asian. Her (pureblood) family came to Britain a while ago for freedom from the Korean Ministry. Her eyes were almond shaped and darkish light brown. Her hair was ivory black with a few red highlights. She was the shortest in our group being just over 5'. She was the one we asked for help in arithmancy and subjects like that, or just math involved subjects or problems because she was so smart. Must be the Asian brains, I always said.

And Jenette; Jenn was French. At least her family was. She spoke French at home and was a pureblood. That didn't stop her from being a 2nd class witch. She did horrible and most of her spells went wrong and Gwyn, Dia and I, being the helpfully smart people we were, would help her sort through EVERYTHING. She had grey blue eyes, and extremely long blonde hair which she often pulled into a messy bun.

We were the prettiest girls in school. Diandra and Jenette, Gwyn and I were; and we all knew it too. Just by all the looks we got going down the hall at school from everyone, envious ones from older and younger year girls; mischievous ones from guys; proud ones from professors.

We all met in the beginning of 2nd year. Gwyn and I were unable to find a compartment and time was running out. So we squeezed into the far compartment. Later on, Jenette and Diandra came and started talking to us. We had so much in common, were BFFs ever since.

I opened the compartment door carefully and they yelled "CONGRATS LILS!" in my face. I was shocked. Then Dia said, "We knew you'd make Head Girl, even though you didn't tell us. It must have slipped your mind, I suppose. (She glared at me in a friendly evil way) You're so awesome at all of the subjects!"

"I thought it would be you, you know, because of arithmancy and stuff." I said.

"Nonsense! You rock! Plus, I stink at Charms. And that's ALWAYS been your forte!"

I just smiled. I knew that the real information they wanted was who this year's head boy was. I said, "Ok. We are going to play twenty questions, only instead of questions; you're going to have to guess the head boy." Gwyn chucked a pillow at me. It was one of those FOM ones that she HATED to part with. "That's how the real game works, silly! Honestly, I dunno how they picked you for a Head...." She joked. I knew what she meant. I was really clueless sometimes. (I know NOTHING about 20 questions, but this is my version of it. So THERE! lolz Can someone explain it to me?) "OK! Ok! Start guessing!" I said. So they did. They first asked if he was from Ravenclaw. I said "NO!" "Hufflepuff?" they tried. "NO WAY!" thinking of how James could ever be seen as honest was beyond me. "Slytherin????" they asked disbelievingly. "**_ARE YOU ALL CRAZY?????!!!!!!!_**'" I yelled. Even I had limits. James just couldn't be as bad as some of those Slytherins. He just couldn't! I just couldn't see how they could be so thick! Not that I could blame them. Head Boys and Girls almost never were from the same house. Gwyn said, "Ok so he's a Gryffindor." I knew my BFF had SOME sense. I nodded. They started rattling off names. They said almost all of the boys in our class's names, leaving 4 names for last, the Marauders. So, tiredly they said, "Ok, so he's not Peter is he?" "I am appalled at you! How can Dumbledore POSSIBLY make Peter Head Boy when the poor boy can't perform a simple leg-locker curse???" I was of course joking, but Jenn looked livid at me. "I lo...like him!" she exclaimed, almost in tears. I was sad that I made my friend so upset. "I was joking Jenny, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt like that. Please forgive me. I mean, we've been making good jokes about the lot of them for a long time. I didn't know that it would change so fast." The bit on the end made her laugh.

"It's ok. I should have told you, Gwyn, and Dia. I'm sorry about that. We all shouldn't keep secrets from each other. I almost think of you guys as my sisters." Jenny said.

"AWW! Fuzzy kitty moment! GROUP HUG!" Dia said. She was ALWAYS the most caring and sensitive one. After the hug, Gwyn said "Ok, this is the right time to tell you guys. I like Sirius." We all looked confused. Sirius and Remus (and Peter, when he wasn't so forgive me Jenn stupid) were the only Marauders that were our friends. She rolled her eyes and said, "As MORE than a friend! God, I didn't know I had to explain it to you!" She laughed but I knew she was serious about Sirius. (A/N: I always wanted to say something like that.....) Then, almost immediately after Gwyn, Dia said "OMG! I fancied Remus for the longest time but didn't know how to tell you lot! I thought you (she looked straight at me) would make fun of me for it." I laughed at that and said, "I wouldn't've, Dia. But if you said you liked James, THEN I could be mad for the LONGEST time. You know how I hated him." So we all laughed. Even I joined in, even though I didn't have a Marauder to love. Then I exclaimed, "Lets CONTINUE the game!" they all looked excited, "OK! Is it Sirius?" "I think we ALL know the answer to that." I said, not bothering to answer. Sirius was a bright candle without fire. He didn't like to work, but LOVED to fool around. So they went on. "Is it Remus?" Here I could give a good answer because Remus was one of the smartest wizards in our year. He could have very well have been the Head Boy but, as I knew; he wasn't. "No." and all their eyes glimmered. They knew from the heavy sigh to the signs of hate. It was James. "Ok," Gwyn said. "It's James isn't it?" I nodded. "Why do you hate him, Lils? I mean seriously" she put emphasis on seriously. "His friends are nice and by the looks of it, he is too." And I said "I DO NOT hate him Gwyn!" It was tugging at me inside to tell them how friendly James was. So I did. I sat there and told them about EVERYTHING that happened since I got on the station and every thought I had since I got on the train. These were my bffs. If I couldn't face it and tell them I couldn't tell anyone. I checked to make sure I had time. 6:30. we had already changed into robes so I had a half hour. "Ok. And the most pathetic part of all of this is that..." I trailed off. "WHAT??? What Lils?" Gwyn, Dia and Jenn exclaimed. "...is that, I like him; Sort of anyway, as a friend." I finished. My conscience was guilt free meaning that it was true. I sighed. I could only hope he would ask me out again......


	3. The First Night

A/N: OMG! i forgot the disclaimer, but the website says it all. FANfiction! but just for the heck of it,

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own harry potter. And just so you know, i neva could because that would mean i wrote it at age 3. no sense. (and i neva will own it...probably!) (: **

thanks so much sarah! My first eva REVIEW! i feel so special! (hpandfriendsruletheworld, for all of you who DON'T know her fanfics (im gonna do a little advertising 4 ya sarah!) they are awesome! and on my favorites list, so check them out! (after you read this, of course! lolz!))

Feast and stuff (a/n- short I know. Just a linking one! )

(3rd person)

The rest of the night passed smoothly, only with one flaw. Lily kept glancing at James, and vice versa. They seemed to never catch each other, which appeared sad because either one thought the other wasn't interested, even in being friends. Then, at the end of the feast Dumbledore called the two of them forward. They were being escorted to their new dorm. They were going to stay at Gryffindor for the night, though. So they could move in the next morning.

(Lily point of view)

The dorm was divided in two. The left half had a large sign across the wall that said "LILY EVANS, HEAD GIRL" and on the opposite right wall it said "JAMES POTTER, HEAD BOY" on the central common room like area there was a sign on the wall that said _HEADS_. All of the decor was in red and gold, Gryffindor colors and the banners were a mix of both. The statue to get in was a large lion that moved and asked "PASSWORD...." lazily ("Head boy is a git" was the password. Dumbledore asked me to come up with one. James wasn't too happy though...) But James was so amused and poked it and said stupidly "Cool! A talking lion!" and forgot all about the password in amazement. I laughed. He was such a git, I had spoken truth.

The bedrooms were huge and my room was different shades of red, from light pink to blood red and had a gold bedspread and his was different types of gold with red bedspread. Our stuff was already there, but Dumbledore said we might want to spend time with the 7th years once in a while and INSISTED we sleep in Gryffindor tonight. We would check the bathroom and living room later in the day when we were going to move in. (and actually live there)

We went back to Gryffindor Tower half sleeping and trudged up the separate staircases. Our necessary stuff had followed us for the night. I yawned, slept and dreamt; dreamt about my new friend, James.

so whatcha think? say somethin' my friends! (if i actually have friends on here...apparently not. (:( very sad) except for dear sarah, of course!

REVIEWS PLEASE! (now i know what author's feel like when people don't review, or read.)

say something! feel your voice! i don't care if u think it's horrid. tell me about it! im going crazy here for reviews! (:


	4. It's Good to be Back

A/N:thanks sarah! that's a good thing to have, one loyal reader. and i DO NOT mind advertising for you. ur fics are da bomb! and i think, to answer ur question, maybe a little. more in the mind though. i am 13, i do not know anything about romance except for the stuff i read in fics...but yes. there will be my pathetic excuse for what i think is romance. lolz.

ok. this chapter is just gonna show how much james has changed in lily's eyes. but don't think it's going too fast, james is gonna mess up along the way... trust me. (hehehe!)

DISCLAIMER... enough said!

It's Good to Be Back

(LILY POV)

The next morning, as someone was moving my shoulder, trying to get me up, I groaned "...5 more minutes, Gwyn!" I found that Gwyn wasn't happy with this reply because next thing I knew, she was pulling my ankles using the charm we learned in third year. "Cervicio!" (a/n: latin word for..wait a sec, FORCE I think. tell me if im wrong. i'm only taking 1st year latin, so im no good at translating.YET. Coincidentally, a word spelled almost exactly the same (in Latin) means "stag" hmmm just an observation...lolz), she said, using the force charm on my feet so it would be easier for her to move me around. She got the hang of it and threw me onto a mountain of pillows. I laughed; it felt so good to be back with my best friends.

"We have to hurry; the Marauders are leaving their dorm soon!" Gwyn exclaimed. I shrugged; I had no idea why she had such a large crush on Sirius. It drove me mental(a/n:luv that word. it describes me perfectly...) just THINKING of what could happen with them. But nevertheless I could help her get him; it's just what friends are for. So I said "OK, OK! Let me shower first!" So I went to our bathroom and headed straight for the shower. I cleaned every bit of me, using a soap called "Lilacs Forever" and a shampoo and conditioner that matched. The smell was empowering and felt good. I wrapped a fluffy purple towel around myself and headed to my wardrobe, thinking of what to wear. I decided on a denim skirt with front pleats and a red tank top with spaghetti straps. They looked good together and complimented my hair. I combed my hair into a perfect half pony and dashed of to breakfast. The others had already left. "Typical." I said to myself.

In the Great Hall, Gwen, Dia and Jenn were sitting with the Marauders and seemed to be enjoying their time with them, I thought seeing that their breakfasts went untouched.

"Lils! Come o'er here!" they called. I rolled my eyes but made my way toward them and sat next to Jen. The boys sat on one side of the table and the girls on the other. As I sat there, conversation resumed...

(James's point of view)

We were describing our escapades during the years to Lily and her friends. We were telling them the story of how we had killed Filch's cat. In our fourth year, Sirius and Remus, Peter and I all had covered the whole 3rd floor corridor with dungbombs and Filibuster's Wet Start No Heat Fireworks and many an atrocious assortment of things. We had hid under my cloak in order to see Filch's reaction. We spotted Mrs. Lorris, Filch's cat. She didn't have a clue what was going on, but looked in our direction. I thought again about whether cats were immune to the cloak. But she saw the cockroach clusters and thought they were pastries and dug in, eating EVERYTHING. She must have thought that our mess was her dinner. And apparently, she was wrong because in two seconds she gave a cry and dropped to the floor. Filch saw her and yelled "Must be the work of....BLACK AND POTTER!", half crying. We hid our laughs and ran to the common room, bursting into laughter when we got there. We didn't tell them about the cloak of course. But they heard enough to be impressed. Even Lily was shocked.

"I though Mrs. Lorris died of age. But your story is much more entertaining." She said, smiling. I beamed inside, that smile made my world go 'round. I think some of her anger was melting away this year........


	5. Charms

A/n: THANKS SARAH! and if you didn't get my review, yes i would be happy if you could drag some people into reading this fic (LOLZ) im so happy that you think that it's actually good. (cuz, i honestly, don't, well YET. i just love writing! though i like this chappie...)

this is actually one of my better chapters (in my opinion). there is some l/j action but still on sorta rocky friend terms.

**Disclaimer: **a conversation w/ myself: **_person one: what fic on this site honestly doesn't have one of these?_ person 2: i don't know ma'am. _well, find out! i haven't read ONE fic without these! _well, then the person without one would have to own harry potter._that's perposterous! (sp?) Only Joanne Kathleen Rowling can! And if she wrote one of these fics it would be published and not on a _**FAN**_fiction site! _Tell that to the makers of fanfiction .net! **

ok. if u didn't understand THAT:

**Disclaimer:I own nothing (in this chapter) but my thoughts. There, can you comprehend that? **

Charms (i'll let the readers figure out the chapter title...)

**Lily point of view**

_Oh my goodness, was I just NICE to Potter??? Well, he's changed so it's not like I was nice to the old him, but still, James Potter is James Potter no matter how you look at him, so, I SHOULD be nice? Oh my god, I'm so confused! _I thought after I said that thing about their prank, but I didn't have much time to worry about it, classes started right after breakfast. As we were walking out of the hall, James and I looked at our schedules, they were EXACTLY the same. I asked him what he was planning to be after 7th Year and he said proudly, "An auror, like my mum and dad." I told him, "I'm going to be an auror too, if I can. I heard the training is tough, especially after those attacks that have started by that "Lord" Voldy-thingy." He replied, "VOLDEMORT!" in a fierce manner. I told him that it wasn't my fault I didn't know; I was muggleborn for heavens sake! He told me that it was okay, "It's just that....well, he killed my parents so I want to avenge them and defend their honor. _And yours too, if you'd let me." _He muttered the last part, as though I wouldn't hear, I did but I didn't say anything. If it was my parents who had been killed, I wouldn't have been strong like him. I would have broken down and cried forever. He was the bravest person I ever knew, considering his situation. I only then realized how unfeeling I had been all those years. I mean really, if you had lost you're parents to Volde-de-de-mort (ugh, i stuttered the name even in my THOUGHTS! I mean, I'm a GRYFFINDOR for heaven's sake!) and the girl you went after thought you were a git, you might be at an all time low. But James was a different case altogether. He didn't even let me know that that had happened, he hid it inside him. He was a true Gryffindor. (A/N:HINT! HINT!!!!) So, as to show how much I felt sorry, in an akward moment, I gave him a great big hug, and whispered softly (A/N: I like how that sounds, "whispered softly" it's like repeating the same thing, but not really...) "sorry..." not really explaining why. He probably understood what i meant though, 'cause he hugged me tighter as if i kept him alive. We stood there in the corridor, hugging for the longest time, until the clock towers (A/N: Ok, i don't remember if there are clock towers that dong the hour at hogwarts...but it's my fic, so there will be. comprende?) chimed 9 times indicated that classes started 5 minutes ago and that we were supposed to be in the Charms classroom, while we were in, well, around, North Tower. (A/N: spur of the moment! i wanted them to be suspiciously late. but i couldn't think of something that was farther from the other classrooms than North Tower. so don't ask how they got there. they were just walking and got lost....i guess. but as i have said b4, it is MY fic. so don't pay attention to my rambling. just read. (im just a lil crazi todai. ignore it.) ) so we broke apart, grabbed our bags and literally RAN to the staircases, while i wished for escalators. the Charms classroom (A/N: hey sarah! (and any silent readers, if i have any) do you know where the classroom is? cuz i have no clue!) was on the 1st floor of the castle, next to the Great Hall, so we didn't have a great excuse for tardiness. When we got to the door, breathless, I attempted speech and said, "James...:pant: I should :pant: go first :pant: so he:pant: won't think :pant: we were :pant: together..." he nodded, we rested for a minute and then, after i regained composure, I said, " You know why i said that right?"

"Yeah, so YOUR friends won't think you're with me, and so MY friends won't think you're with me." he said, sort of disappointedly, but hiding it.

"Well, you ARE nicer this year," i said

"Thanks, I guess"

"Welcome James"

**James's pov**

_That's time two. _I thought. It was the second time since 7th year had started he called me James. Well, in her normal tone.

"'Kay, so are you gonna come up with an excuse?" I wasn't up to thinking, i was still in awe at how much she had changed.

"Yeah, i have a PERFECT SOLUTION!" she exclaimed

"What?" i replied, confusedly

"We could say that Dumbledore wanted to see us! So we were in his office..."

"Yeah, but wouldn't he find out?" you had to give props to the old man, he could weasel anything out of a student.

"No doubt he knows where we were anyway. He finds out EVERYTHING!"she undoubtedly knew this professor too.

"OKAY! THAT'S the PERFECT SOLUTION! i never could use the headmaster before as an excuse, unless i was in trouble!" I said. it was all too perfect.

So we walked together, into the classroom telling Professor Flitwick their PROFOUND story. He believed them and said that they were reviewing cheering charms,so they didn't miss anything. "But you two have to be partners, there's no one left." he stated.

"Okay professor" they said in unison, happy not to have to explain anything to their friends.

_**A/n!:**_

_**REVIEWERS WANTED **(and desperately needed. i need ppl to read and let me know what to change, i love to write,but ppl don't seem to want to read. very sad)('cept you sarah. you rock my socks! thanks a bunch! that's so nice what you said about me. I love reviews from you. (as they are the onli ones i get) ) _

_so every1 be kind please review! _


	6. We've Got Charms

**A/N: OMG! My 2nd eva reviewer! thanks a lot fanglessphysco! **

**AND ANOTHER ONE 2!  thanks Hogwartsfanatic91 ! O and i went to that site and found the classroom! It was really helpful, so thanks. (for every1 who doesn't know, it's on 3rd floor.) THANKS SO MUCH TO MY REVIEW'AS! (boston accent for those of u who know how it sounds) **

**btw, what are ur real names? i hate having to go by pen names... (u don't have to answer if u don't wanna) **

here's a proper intro to me, since i figured i wouldn't need one b4: (here's my name sarah!) **I am grahamcracker, g.c. for short. **(i just came up with the smores thing so it sounds cool ) .** nice to meet yall. **shakes hands of sarah and fanglessphyco, and hogwarts-fanatic91 vigorously, like crazy lunatic

**grahamcracker is my nickname, my real name is too complicated for anyone to decipher in writing, so im not gonna even TRY to get u all to say it right **(cuz sarah lives half way round the world in australia and i don't know where other ppl live)

**i live in massachusetts near boston in USA. thats all im gonna say**...

**Also thanks to SARAH! for being her normal awesome self and reviewing. lolz. **

**im so ecstatic! i have ppl who read my fic! (besides the one and only sarah...lolz. but sarah, u KNOW u rock!) **

**does happy swirly review dance (i now have one! lolz)**

**DISCLAIMER: **another convo w/ myself: **_hey personality 2! did u find the fic yet? _Oh! U mean one w/out a disclaimer on fanfiction .net? _Ya! did u? _Oh no! Of course not! that's perpostrously impossible! _And that phrase is redundant! _Oh yes. I am quite crazy, thank you very much! _yes indeed...yes indeed... i am too come to think of it. here's a cookie we can share! _sounds good...is it choco-chip???_ of course! Both personalities munch and discuss the effects of bipolar disease. then get dillusional and start seeing many other cookies around. very crazi indeed...tsk. tsk. _**

OK! for those NORMAL people who didn't understand that, (come to think of it, i didn't...)

**DISCLAIMER: I do not and will not eva own harry potter and related indica. (or whatev they call it) although i do think jkr is a genius for coming up with this stuff. but i, of course, DO own my thoughts displayed on this webpage. thank you very much.(: **

**(that whole A/N took a page in Word...) **

We've Got Charms

3rd person pov

    After the whole after breakfast hugging thing on the first Monday of the school year, Lily and James saw each other often, and talked more. Everyone was noticing James not asking Lily out every minute he saw her and Lily not getting mad at James.It was being debated at all gossip coversations girls had whether James and Lily were going out by their standards yet. Most people who knew the two, knew that they weren't going out, but couldn't find out what was going on either. It was getting very confusing and odd for them to see the two in the common room discussing whateva heads and not arguing about anything. So their friends, the Marauders and Lily's friends, didn't try. They simply went out as a group of 8 with Lily and James. Sorta like triple-double dating but as friends because Dia and Remus and Gwyn and Sirius were being more like really good friends while Peter and Jenn were, well, still akward around each other. And we ALL know about friendly Lily and James.

    It was around the middle of Halloween and Lily and James were thinking bout Halloween. Dumbledore said to plan something other than a feast because he was getting bored and wanted to interact with the students. Lily suggested a masquerade ball after a Hogsmeade trip which James said was perfect. They talked it over with Professor Dumbledore the next day (which happened to be Monday and they actually were missing Charms because of the Headmaster this time) and he said that was a fantastic idea, and also told them to hold a prefect (A/N: When i first read hp i thought prefect was "perfect" cuz i don't live in a place where they use the system. the first REAL time i realized it was i think after seeing the first movie. i also used to call hermione "hermony" like "harmony"...i was 7-8years old or something. but anyway, on with the fic!) meeting the following day to plan.

    They announced the ball the following day, after they planned that the Ravenclaws, Hufflepuff, and Gryffindor prefects decorate and the Slytherins not show up at all because their house didn't like the idea. (Solely because Lily, a muggleborn came up with it.) But Lily and James both decided that it would be much better that way, and didn't push it. The ball would be much more enjoyable without Snape, Lucius, Fudge (haha! i just HAD to put that in! he's so stupid it fits perfectly! (: ) and the other Slytherin muggle haters that roamed the Slytherin halls.

    They also said that people could bring dates, and that the whole school 1st year-7th was invited. With that Lily and James left the Great Hall together. They went out to the lake and talked for a while and then...

    "Hey Lily, You know about that ball next week? (it was october 23 already) " James asked

    "Yes James, what about it?" lily's thoughts were interrupted by the question

    "Well...wodyolicktoogotoballwitme?" he said so fast she couldn't make out what was being said

    "WHAT?!" she exclaimed

    James took a deep breath and said, "Would you, Lily Evans, be my date to the masquarade ball on Friday October 31st, which happens to be a hogmeade trip as well?"

    "Of COURSE! I have no one to go with! And you're like one of my best guy friends..." she said calmly

    "Thank god for that! I thought you'd say no! Hey, wait a minute. I'm your best guy friend?"

    "Yeah, what do you expect? Me to walk up to Snape and say 'Hey, Dark Arts genius, would you be my date to the ball you're not allowed to go to?'" she chuckled

    James laughed like a loon. "Yeah. We've got charms..." (A/N: it's like we've got chemistry. only since its magic, charms get it? otherwise i would've named the other chappie chemistry and this one we've got chemistry....am i making my thoughts clear? i dunno.)

**thats the end of that. do u guys (wow! i can address more than one person. not just sarah! lolz i feel so special inside!) think the next chappie should be the ball? or preparation and then the ball? or the hogsmeade trip and the ball in the same chappie? i just dunno.......**

**just tell me in a review. o, and silent readers ,if there are any reading in lala land....looks wistfully at ceiling as though it holds answers PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! I implore you to PLEASE (im saying the MAGIC word) review! (implore- to beg or plead ernestly) **

**if you don't review, but put my fic on faves, i will be very happy and sad. it will be BITTERSWEET. i would hope every1 would WANNA say something....again looks at ceiling as if it is the knower of all things knowable, but this time sadly I only like sweet chocolate. Not bitter. not bitter and sweet either. that's too different. SWEETNESS COMES THROUGH REVIEWS! thanks to all who do! (:**


	7. Invites

**A/N: OMG! it's like a flood! thanks to all my reviewas! (i like boston accents...i sorta have one!) **

**and now, i feel like giving u my name.**

**i am maithreyi. pronounced MY- TRAY. odd, i know. ppl call me maith (my (the word)- th) or tray (lunch tray) or mai (self explanatory)**

**REVIEWA THANKS (indiv. comments questions) **

**erin- thanks for the review! (and i WILL use ur idea for the order of stuff, cuz i was sorta thinking the same thing and ur the only one that said anything about it.) im so glad u liked it! (: (that's my smiley, for those who don't get it) **

**phe0nix- Thanks so much! it means a lot to me that i am the first fic u have reviewed... thanks for putting me on ur faves! (btw, what's ur name? u don't have to answer...it's just easier to go by names than pen names... and i'm just curious, but how did u find my fic? cuz i only know how some ppl got here, through other fics... :/ and again, u don't have to answer my questions im just curious.) **

**sarah- THANKS FOR THE AD! i've been doing a bit myself, venturing into many fics and reviewing...people are so kind, they look into my fic. hope u like this chappie! **

**helen- thanks for being my first anonymous reviewer! im sorry i put too many brackets, i just couldn't help myself. i will try not to. strangles self from using shift 9 and shift 0 keys... lol. but i will try not too use (A/N:s .. too much... i dunno bout writing 5 chappies and making them kiss tho. lolz. it WILL happen, but im not telling when. puts on her best evil author look but there' s something in this chappie you might like....**

**Invites (short but prep for things to come!) **

It was October 30th. Lily and James (and co.) were on the lake, enjoying because the teachers decided NOT to give homework to the 7th years, even though, Dia reminded them Newts were in less than 8 months away... They were playing "Questions only" and James was winning. (Sry helen! A/N: have u guys eva played that? it's hilarious and fun. i have played with my improv team...)

"Oh, come on James! Let me try!"

"'Kay, O One With Emerald Eyes!" James joked

"You start."

"Do you like me?"

"What? Yes!" Lily said, subconsciously. "I mean, Why would I not?"

Lily's friends and the Marauders all made a buzzer noise. "Oh come on you guys! That wasn't fair. He purposely asked me that!"

"Its not like you hate him anymore. But even you should know "Questions Only" means you can ONLY speak in QUESTIONS! _Even if you DO like James_." Gwyn stated.

" SO Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Ok, I do. But as a FRIEND!" Lily said. not really believing herself.

"So i was RIGHT!" Gwyn said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah..." Lily said, as she and James were leaving to finish some HEads work.

"Hey Gwyn! I need to ask you something." Sirius said, nervously.

"What?" Gwyn asked

"Will you be my date to the ball?" he asked

"I was wondering when you'd ask me..." she said

"Is that a yes?" he asked apprehensively

"No, it's a no. Of course i'll go with you!"

"Wait. First you say No, then you say of course. Which one is it?" (Sirius being his not too bright self)

"YES!" Gwyn screamed. she was getting very agitated at his stupidness but found it cute at the same time.

"Ok....ok! So we're going to Hogmeade too, right?"

"Yeah, but the girls and i have to go shopping for a bit for dresses after. 'kay?"

"that's fine."

Meanwhile, Remus and Dia were in the Great Hall (they left when lily and james left). The clock tower had just donged 8 times.

"Oh! I am so excited bout tomorrow! Lily told me she and James are going together as friends to the ball....They're so clueless to how cute a couple they look!" Dia chattered.

"Good for Prongs! I think he loves her...." Remus said

"Oh MY GOD! Are you sure?" Dia loved gossip

"I think so. He talks about her enough." he joked.

"Really? It'll be interesting to see what happens there..."

"Dia?"

"What?"

"About the ball..." Remus was getting nervous...

"OH! I would LOVE to go with you!" Dia gushed.

"Thanks. As friends right?"

"Yes, unless you want it to be more." Dia said slowly

Remus lowered his head and moved closer. Dia did the same,knowing what would soon follow. And they shared a passionate first kiss. (A/n: all together "AWWWWWW!")

that's the end of that. jennette and peter are going together but i didn't write it out cuz we don't like them anymore because they are the stupid characters that are drifting from the group... u'll see what i mean later. grins evil author grin

what'd you think? different i know. usually sirius and his gf are first to kiss then lily/james THEN remus/ gf, but i like the way that was. live with it. (:  i thought it was sweet!

**newaiz, reviews plz! **

**next chappie preview:**

**" blank #2! you didn't say u were taking blank to the ball!" said blank**

**"i didn't think you would care if i took blank or not. All you think about is blank!" blank #2 says**

**blanks stand for characters i will not reveal! . >. hmph! i might, though, if i get enough reviews! **


	8. A Trip to Remember

**A/N: OMG! I thought that no one was gonna review that last chappie and i would have to post the new one w/out reviews....(maith looks very sad) but apparently you lot (points to loyal reviewers) are more faithful than i thought. i had 4 nice reviews by today (looks very happy!) ok, so here's the **

**REVIEWA THANKS **

**jd (like ur name. i luv names that are initials. i think they're cool! ) )- glad u liked my summary, and wanted to read it. glad to hear my chappies are good. here's another update for ya! (smiles nervously, hopes they're to the reader's expectations)**

**sarah- since i got reviews, HERE'S MY CHAPPIE! (smiles crazily like discombobulated (sp????) freak) and yes, the kiss was a, as Dia would say, FKM. (fuzzy kitty moment). lolz!**

**erin- glad u loved it, sry it was short. i am gonna make 'em longer. it's just that those needed to be there to link the story together. i call em "linkies!" lolz. but there won't be many of them. peter will have a ugly part lat'a (boston accent, gotta luv 'em) along w/ jennette. i luv her name, i came up with it while i was thinking hard for a french name. the result was "Jenette Conti" i couldn't get rid of it. sry, i would put peter (AND JENN for that matter...) on vaca but i can't. ( **

**hogwartsfanatic91- (wat's ur name? just curious. sry if i asked b4....) thanks for the review! **

**EVERY1 seemed to like that chappie! (looks gleefully at review screen!) **

**DISCLAIMER: **_hey you! _**what? **_i got it! _**what? **_the fic without disclaimers doesn't exist! _**hey, i said that!** _no you didn't. i would have KNOWN then...._**well. u don't listen to me. so no, u wouldn't know! **_ok, ok someone is grumpy! _**yes, i do like snow. thanks but no thanks i don't want it on my pizza. **_OK THEN... (walks away slowly)_

ok. if you're like me and didn't understand that....

**dIsClAiMeR: I oWn NoThIn', that clear? (puts on evil teacher face)**

**on wit da show! **

**A Trip To Remember (VERY LONG CHAPPIE) Part 1 **

The boys and girls separated, making sure that the girls would meet the boys the next morning near the humpbacked (A/N:dunno what it is..is it one-eyed? but you know what im talking about right? the one that leads to honeydukes! )witch's statue. (Although the girl's had no clue why...) The girls were so tired but they still managed to talk before going to bed.

"Hey you guys! Guess what?" Dia said

"What happened?" Gwyn asked groggily, she didn't want to have a conversation.

"I think i know!" Lily squealed

"Ok, Remus is taking me to the ball....as MORE than just friends!" Dia said excitedly

"Wait, wait, wait a second here! what happened between you two in the Great Hall?" Gwyn was now VERY interested.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Dia said secretively

"Come ON Dia! Spill!" Gwyn and Dia screamed. Luckily each Year's dorms were soundproof.

"OK, OK!" Dia told them about everything that happened after Remus and she went to the Great Hall, conveniently leaving out the details of their conversation for lily's sake.

After she finished the other two girls started singing "Remus and Dia sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!..." happy for their friend until Dia hit them with a FOM pillow, starting the largest pillow fight of the century. She said

"Well, wouldn't YOU, Gwyn, want SIRIUS to kiss you? Did he even ASK you to the ball yet?"

"Well, matter of fact, he DID ask me to the ball!" Gwyn shrieked.

"Oh MY GOD Gwyn! We're all going with Marauders! Hey where's Jenn?" Lily asked, very puzzled.

"Don't know, don't care. She's been hanging with those DISGUSTING Slytherin snobs since breakfast. So was Peter. Only he was with the boys.... HEY! You said we're ALL going with Marauders? Who are you going with?" Lily hadn't told Gwyn yet, 'cause her best friend thought that she liked James, which she did, but wasn't sure yet.

"Yeah! I'm going with James 'cause no one else asked me and he is nice." She explained

"Well you haven't been ASKED by anyone else because James would knock their teeth out. And you're going with James 'cause you, LILY ELIZABETH EVANS, like JAMES DEREK POTTER!" Gwyn and Dia chorused. They both thought Lily and James were perfect together, and knew that she wasn't gonna tell that she did. Lily turned deep red.

"Ok, so i like James, a lot. Well, i dunno if he likes me like i like him. So nothing can happen." Lily said sadly

"Well, no, that is so not true! He might even LOVE you lily! you are so thick sometimes! You don't even notice his actions!" Gwyn was so furious with her friend, she needed Lily to believe her.

"What can i do Gwyn? Dia? HELP ME!"

"Ok, ok. Calm down. we'll help you come up with the perfect costume for you to make SURE james likes you for you." Dia stated

"Yup! That we will! We'll have theme costumes! 'cause after all, we are...Hey, we need a name you guys! Like the mauraders only it's us..." Gwyn pondered.

"Ok, how about the Flow'as?" Lily said

"Flow'as?" Dia and Gwyn looked puzzled

"Like flowers only with that american city accent...what was it? o ya! Boston! So it's Flowas! They don't pronounce their r's..." Lily explained

"O! I get it! Like Lily is a flower name. and we're pretty like petite Flowas!" Gwyn said

"kay! so since we have a name, what should our costumes be?" Dia asked

"Well, ok. Since I have red hair, I'll be Rose from Titanic!" Lily squealed. She loved that movie.

"Okay. That's perfect! What should I be?" Dia said. Lily had made Gwyn and she watch it in third year.

Gwyn and Lily studied her, she had the dark hair and the dark-ish eyes.... "Ok! How about Violet from the Series of Unfortunate Events?" Gwyn asked. She and Lily had followed those books since the first train ride to Hogwarts. Dia read a few, Violet was her favorite character.

"Ok! I love her inventions!" Dia beamed. She could relate well to Violet.

"That leaves Gwyn. Ok, how about Snow White? She was always being compared with a flower's grace. And you have it! PLUS, in the Chilean version her name is Blanca Rosa, or white rose!" lily said, knowing her friend's had NO WAY of beating her mind.

"Gwyn! That is so you!" Dia said, wondering where lily got this information.

"That's perfect! I saw a dress shop in Hogmeade that had the perfect dress for 'Blanca Rosa'!"Gwyn was so happy her best friends could always think of something.

"THIS IS GREAT! now all of us can dress up in fancy old clothes!" Lily loved to dress up in anything fancy. she looked great in medieval clothing.

"OK! Let's get some sleep, Flowas! Great name lily! I love it now!"

"Me two! Okay, we have got to meet the boys at the statue tomorrow at 8:00! We're getting breakfast in Hogsmeade! We NEED our beauty sleep!" Gwyn laughed. So did her bffs. Slowly they drifted off to sleep.....

**lily pov**

"Ugh! What time is it? DIA? GWYN?" I said. i just wanted to sleep for another 7 hours.

"Lils! It's 6:00! We need to find the PERFECT outfit for each of us for Hogmeade!" Gwyn explained to me.

"Well, wake me up lat'a!" I love boston accents, my muggle friend came from there in 2nd grade. I still keep in touch with her. She has the perfect accent!

"NO LILS! NOW!" Dia scolded. She never scolds anyone, but she apparently was very paticular about today.

"OK!OK!" I got out of bed and brushed my teeth. Then i asked them "What are you wearing?"

"Well, I'm wearing a denim knee length full pleat skirt, along with my sleeveless "GOT QUACKS?" shirt. You know, the one with the rubber duck on it?" Gwyn said. She always could match.

"And I'm wearing my red capris, with my faded pink "Dubble Bubble" shirt, my favorite one." Dia also could match perfectly.

"Ok. I'll wear my bottle-green skirt with my white "WITCH WHIMSIC" (A/N: they're a wizard music group i made up....) shirt."

"OMG Lils! That's perfect for a day in Hogsmeade!" Gwyn smiled. She was the one who taught me about fashion.

"OK. We have an hour. Let's change." Dia said

"OK!" We agreed.

We were ready by 7:45 and were on our way.

**3rd person**

Meanwhile, the Marauders were in their dorm talking about their nights....

"And Gwyn said "NO! I'm not. Of course i'll go with you!" but i got all confused and asked her-" Padfoot said

"Hey Prongs! Wanna know who i'm taking to the ball?"Moony interrupted

"Who, mate? Gryffindor right?"Prongs asked

"Yeah. Guess who?"

"Well, Lily's taken. By me of course. Gwyn we all know is taken by Sirius. Jennette is going with the traitor Peter....I got it! You're going with DIANDRA HONG!"

"MOONY! You didn't tell me you were taking Dia!"Sirius said surprisedly

"Well I didn't think you would care if i took Dia or not! All you think about is Gwyneth Sutherland!" Remus said mockingly

Sirius hits Remus with a pillow.

"That's not the point. The point is we're all going with Gryffindor girls of 7th year. They are supposed to be the most popular in school." James beamed

"Yeah, well we're supposed to be the most popular guys! SO IT'S PERFECT!" Sirius caught on, slowly.

"OK PADFOOT! WHATEVER YOU SAY.... ok moony what's so great about dia?" James said

"She's the best. she knows about everything. I'm surprised but happy she isn't Head Girl."

"Why?"

"Well, if she was, and the head boy and her turned out anything like you and lily...I'd be in a spot of trouble wouldn't i?"   
"Not if you were head boy."

"well, ya. but that's not the point!"

"YEAH! the point is that moony has a girlfriend!" Sirius butted in.

"Let's go! We're gonna be late!" Remus said, conveniently changing the subject.

**Lily pov**

When we got there, the guys didn't show up. I spotted a bit of frayed parchment and grabbed it. It read

_Hey girls, (Gwyn.Dia. Lily) tap the statue and say Dissendium. You'll meet us in the Honeydukes cellar. _

_Sincerely,_

_The Marauders (except for Peter. The whereabouts of him are not known or cared about) _

We all read it together and laughed at the last bit. But i was confused. How would we meet them in the cellar? I was about to voice this thought when

Gwyn said "Hey guys! How are we supposed to get to the cellar from the statue?"

"I know! How about we just try what they say and then go on?" I said

"OK LILS!" Dia agreed

"Yup"

So we followed into the back of the statue until......."AHHHHHHHHH!" James and Sirius screamed, while Remus laughed at our faces which were probably white with horror.

"That was NOT funny Sirius!" Gwyn said

"Yeah, James. We were worried about if we would ever see you again." I said

"I never knew you would care, LILS!" James taunted

"Well, I do. JAMES." i knew what he was saying

"O KAY Then......Do we WANT to know what's going on?" Sirius asked. I laughed.

"No, it's nothing!" I said, trying to hide my smile, which wouldn't go away.

"SO MARAUDERS? Where ARE we?" Dia asked. Gwyn and i were wondering the same thing

"In the cellar of Honeydukes. THis is a secret passageway." Remus said, matter-of-factly.

"No duh Remus! We figured that out. But how?" Gwyn asked

"Well, you tap the statue and say-"

"NO! We mean how was this passage made?" I asked

"No one knows that." James answered. "We're just here 'cause we found it."

"OH!" we Flowas said. it made sense now.

"Yeah. So if we're all clear now can we go to Honeydukes and the Three Broomsticks? I'm STARVING!"

"I see Sirius hasn't changed...." I said sarcastically. Everyone laughed.

"Hey? So what if i like to eat! Food is good!" Sirius stated

"Sure...Sure..." Gwyn said

"Which first? I think we should go to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeer. I'm cold!" I shivered

"That's what you get, little flower, when you wear a mini in 50 degree weather!" James said

"Well, how was i supposed to know? We don't have T.V. that says that it's gonna be warm or cold do we?" I said sarcastically. Gwyn laughed, but the rest looked confusedly at the two of us. I shrugged "Oh nevermind....."

"So are we going to get butterbeer?" Dia asked

"Ok. How about each couple goes to the Three Broomsticks, then wherever for a few hours. then the ladies can do their costume shopping. and we can do ours." James suggested

Everyone agreed.


	9. A Trip to Remember part 2

**A/N: OMG! I have 24 reviews! (Thanks to Rachel who reviewed like 5 times...) **

**REVIEWA THANKS!**

**Rachel- ya, u ARE quite a critic. I MIGHT work on what you said, or I might not. I LIKE faded pink. It looks nice! Plus, u are my friend, so I dunno if I should even CONSIDER working on it...lol. But I might. Thanks for the billion reviews! (Those chappies were my "linkie" ones. othawise they wouldn't be that short.....SMILES CRAZI BEAMER SMILE) and yes, for every1 who doesn't know, Rachel (apple-pie) likes PIE! lol. And were you "papaya" and "Snowflakes star"? cuz I thought you were… **

**Sarah- that experience is so funni! god, why don't you go out with him Sarah? lol! jk! the whole idea just cracks me up! ya, peter is drifting from the group and so is Jenn. they might as well drift together. lolz. that makes me think of an uncharted island and them drifting in the ocean to AZKABAN! haha! sorry, I am hyper since I (and Rachel, we go to the same skool) have no skool tomorrow! , and here's that update, a million thanks for the review! **

**Erin- here's that chappie u wanted so much! ya, that chappie was LONG on purpose. I wanna give u guys more to read. those linkies bother me a lot, but I have to write them... THANKS FOR REVIEWING! Update your fic, I love it! **

**Disclaima: enuff said.**

**A Trip to Remember Part 2**

**Lily POV**

So, James, Sirius, Gwyn, Dia, Remus and I all went to the Three Broomsticks as 3 couples, and got one large table but sat next to our dates. Sirius started conversation, "FOOD!" he yelled when Madame Rosmerta got our butterbeers. Gwyn had to calm him down, "Sirius, it isn't food. It is a DRINK. Oh no! Be careful!" the warning came too late, Sirius had tipped over the mug and it spilled all over Rita Abbott from Ravenclaw house and her friends, Evylen Rossomow and Yvonnia Uzerbef. (They were foreign exchanges except for Rita) "Sorry about my boyfriend, Rita. He likes his "food"..." Gwyn tried to apologize for Sirius but since they knew who she was, they huffed off. They were part of the "Marauder Fan Club", and were mad at the Gryffindor girls for quote unquote "stealing" them away.

We were always unwelcome into the social circles of the school for we were the top of the social ladder. The only kind 7th year girls were in Hufflepuff. They all had crushes on the Ravenclaw men, and didn't mind having Gryffindor friends. We were disrupted from our fun by the incident. Which only further reminded us of our outcastness (A/N: is it a word?) Sirius got another butterbeer (in a mug with an unbreakable charm on it. thanks to me.) and we all enjoyed, talking happily about the ball.

Slowly, James and I peeled away from the group and went to Zonko's. The last place anyone would look for me, they thought I was too serious. _But Sirius is Sirius! _I thought. It made me laugh which made me look like a physco loon to James. But he didn't care. He simply showed me the different pranks. "Oh, and this is a cockroach cluster! Great for shows! These have charms put on them to make them taste great, but look like bugs to anyone else. They call them "FUGS!" 'cause they are Fake bUGs! Get it?" I laughed. I had never in my life been to a more interestingly odd shop than Zonko's. It had everything. ; From a bag of all natural flavored Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans (too natural if you ask me) to Prank kits. From "How to make your teachers grow green hair" and "Eat me! Everlasting chocolate frogs, Eat one, and another will appear in your HAND!" I never before had so much fun in a shop, and so I said "James, this is so great. This has been the best time I have ever had in a shop..." "Oh Lily, Just lighten up! It's all fun if you make it that way!" he answered. We slowly walked out of the store with our pockets filled with Zonko's pranks. I was beaming, "OH! James, we were supposed to meet the others 5 minutes ago!"

"Don't worry. They don't know where we were. They don't think ANYONE could get you inside that shop!"

"Ok, we'll just wait."

About 10 minutes later, the whole lot of them came back to the Three Broomsticks.  
"WHERE WERE YOU????" Dia and Remus asked at the same time. Dia looked worried and nervous while Remus looked nervous and sad. We obviously interrupted something big by going to Zonko's.

"At Zonko's!" I said. If I said it, they would believe it. If James said it, they all would think he was JOKING.

"REALLY PRONGS? Nice job! I never thought that could be done... Getting a bookworm into Zonko's. Good work deputy!" Sirius babbled. He was like a brook; he flowed on and on...

"Lils? What's going on? Only a month ago, you were friends. And now, he can get you into ZONKO'S while me, Dia and....HER tried for years and couldn't?" Gwyn asked disbelievingly.

"Well, yeah. I was just being polite, but now I am so sorry I didn't go with you! That place is so totally awesome!"

"What?" They were so confounded. I NEVER used those surfer dude phrases, but I just felt like a change.

"OK James! What did you do with lily?" Dia asked

"Nothing! SHE is the one who wanted to go!"

"Can we separate now?" Gwyn asked

"No Gwyn! Don't leave me! This was our first ever date!" Sirius pleaded.

"I'm NOT leaving you! I was asking if we could go shopping with our respective groups. You know, Flowas and Marauders."

"Who are the Flowas?" Sirius asked confusedly

"Dia, Lils and I! No, actually the Flowas are Rita, Yvonnia, and Evylen! OF course they are us!" Gwyn said exasperatedly

"OH!" The Marauders chorused

"Sure then. I was just testing you!" Sirius said cheerfully. You would have thought Gwyn was his lifeline with the way he talked.

"SURE YOU WERE!" all of the rest of us said

Dia and Gwyn pulled me away.

"WHAT? It's true! I never went and he obviously spends a load of time there so I asked him to take me."

"OH! OK. So this is one of those things to show you care for him and his interests aren't it?" Gwyn said. Analyzing what I say into the language of teen romance.

"Well sort of. I want to change my image and I want him to know I am fun." I said

"Ok. And then you'll tell him you like him during the ball? You better promise!"

"YA! I will! I like him so much....."

"Good! Then let's go shopping!"

So they went to _Frills and Bows _a new dress shop and got an old Victorian-like dress for me that was blood red and had white trim and had a low neckline. And got a blue-yellow-white-red mix dress for Gwyn, (A/N: you know the one that Snow White wears? That SAME EXACT THING, THE ORIGINAL.) "That's the Snow White original, that is. Mint-condition, 20 Galleons for the lass who wants it that is half price." The store-keeper said.

"OH! That's great! Yes, I would like it please." Gwyn

"You might want to try it on, sweetheart, though it looks like it would be PERFECT for you, dahling. 20 Galleons is a lot." A New Yorker shopkeeper said,

"OK! You two look for the perfect dress for Dia." Gwyn said, happily.

"'kay, Gwyn. We'll find it…" I said.

"Oh my god, LILY! There's THE DRESS!"

She was pointing at a full length dark violet dress, completely laced across the sides and a v-neck, that was the medieval like dress Violet owned, or something quite like it, just modernized a bit. (A/N: I know, I know. They don't have "Titanic" the movie, or "The series of unfortunate events" but you guys, WORK WITH ME. The ball will have modern songs too…) Gwyn came out looking great; the dress fit snugly and showed off her figure. "OMG, Gwyn! Sirius will be so busy protecting his girl during the ball; you won't be able to dance!" Dia joked "Yeah, she's right Gwyn! You're on FIRE! Actually, not really since I have the red dress but you know…" I said, funnily. We all laughed. Then we headed quickly back to the castle before the ball. We wanted to get ready early.

**And that's the end of that…. WHATCHA THINK? Well tell me by visiting the little box right…**

**Here! **

**(reviews plz!) **


	10. The Mystical Magical Ball

**A/n: omg! I am so happy! I am sorry I couldn't update but it was because I was really tired and didn't want to and I am sorry if it takes me too long to update, I just get carried away with other stuff…..**

**Reviewa thanks!**

**I would just like to say thanks to all because you've all made my day every time you review! (except for Rachel because she reviews too much No offense rach!) **

**Rachel- yes I am excited. Ok. I am not gonna reply to all your reviews because that would take too much time. I am just gonna say thanks and here is that chapter that you were practically BEGGING me to write….. Oh, and your interpretation of someone who doesn't know English (or how to SPELL) is very accurate and made me laugh profusely. **

**Sarah- I know you didn't review my last one, but PLEASE review this one. I hope you like it. **

**Erin- lol. Yeah. I hope I don't get writer's block. It hurts my head. Oh yeah, I think that we SHOULD get our Christmas lights and tree out soon… only 15 more days! (people have been bugging me all day about that. Lol) **

**Jocelyn (countingsheep123) - WELCOME NEW REVIEWA! Yes, I am from the "outskirts of Boston" formally known as Burlington. (Next to Wilmington, close to Lexington and next to Woburn) here's another update for ya! (And if you care, I don't really have a Bostonian accent. I wish I did though. I think that they're COOL! I wasn't born here (in Massachusetts) but in India. ) **

**Ok. On wit da SHOW! **

**Chapter 9**

**Interesting times, odd rhymes…(this will make sense next chappie.) **

Lily point of view

The Flowas and I sauntered to our dorms like swans mocking Jenn who came into the dorm early in the morning to get her "costume" if you could call it that. It was a red turtleneck (A/N: I HATE TURTLENECKS! UGH!) That looked like a first year's with white heart print and white pants with the same heart print in black. Very scary… Dia half laughed saying, "Ha! Even the crazy SLYTHERINS wouldn't think much of her in THAT! It's HIDEOUS!" Gwyn and I chuckled. It was laughable, HER sense of style. Gwyn tried to teach her in 3rd year but she didn't believe much in Gwyn's fashion ideas… We got dressed and in makeup in three hours, being careful to put charms on the makeup so that it would stay sort of semi-permanent until we wanted it off. My hair was done by Dia, who had a wand that could work wonders. She put it in a perfect 17th century (or whatever century titanic was in) loopy, magnific (French accent) bun. Gwyn was more difficult, she needed (more like WANTED) flowers in her hair. So I summoned them using "Corollaria!" or the garland charm and made it twist gracefully into her hair making her hair have a beautiful twist of white lilies. It worked differently to each witch. Then the Korean 'Violet Baudelaire's' hair was French braided into a half pony so it looked a beautiful contrast with her black hair and white complexion. We were done. After a few alterations to our dresses, (Gwyn- "Come on LILY! Just a little slit…" Dia- "Don't listen to her!") We were ready. I took my first steps down the staircase, knowing full well that the boys were below.

James point of view

"Hey James" That beautiful red goddess said. I was awestruck, the three of the Marauders were just the Three Musketeers for the day and my girl was… "Hi Lils. Who are you supposed to be? Goddess Venus? You look beautiful." "No James, I am Rose of the Titanic. You know? That muggle ship that crashed into an iceberg…" "OH! Yeah. Lils, they THOUGHT it was just an iceberg, but it really was that dark lord… (THE ONE B4 VOLDEMORT!) But that heroic lady, what was her name? Rose? She survived right?" I sounded like a muggle historian. "Yeah. That's ME!" she said in character. "Well, miss Rose. I am Aramis. The musketeer." She giggled. I was being amusing in some way… "You clean up pretty well, Aramis." She said between giggles. "Thanks. Lady Rose DeWitt Bukater. I think I shall be your Jack Dawson for the night." "If it suits you." She laughed madly. God, she was beautiful when she laughed.

3rd person (the rest of the chappie is in) point of view

Narrator:They went into the Great Hall as a large cluster, Remus and Dia, James- I mean Jack and Lily, and Gwyn and Sirius. The band playing was Lost and Found. A group of old Hogwarts students that just graduated, Lost and Found was made up of Jessica Foley, Wispania Restullo, and Francesca Dorindz. They were Lily's idols. She always wanted to be a famous singer. She just had that passion. Anyhow, the music started and it was this song,

_Miss independent_

_Miss self sufficient_

_Miss keep your distance_

_Miss unafraid_

_Miss out my way_

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own_

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'd never ever feel rejected_

_Little miss apprehensive_

_I said ooo, she fell in love_

_chorus_

_What is this feeling taking over_

_Thinking no one could open the door_

_Surprise it's time to feel what's real _

_What happened to Miss independent_

_No longer need to be defensive_

_Goodbye old you when love is true_

_Miss guarded heart_

_Miss play it smart_

_Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no_

_But she miscalculated_

_She didn't want to end up jaded_

_And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love_

_So, by changing her misconceptions_

_She went in a new direction_

_And found inside she felt a connection_

_She fell in love_

_chorus_

_When Miss independent walked away_

_No time for love that came her way_

_She looked in the mirror and thought today_

_What happened to Miss no longer afraid_

_It took some time for her to see_

_How beautiful love could truly be_

_No more talk of why that can't be me_

_I'm so glad I finally see…_

_chorus_

Everyone was on the dance floor really belting out the words. Even James, Lily's Jack Dawson of the night, was lip synching as he fast danced with her. It was laughable. The decorations were great and the elaborate costumes were superb. Dumbledore was dressed as a bumblebee and McGonagall as-well; she wasn't really in COSTUME per se. She was transformed as an Animagus. Sirius pointed and said "Look! Minnie? How are you?" McGonagall just meow-ed. "What's that Minnie? Cat got your tongue?" Gwyn laughed her head off. She couldn't care what he said. She would laugh anyway. Meanwhile, Dia and Remus were nowhere to be seen. They were by the lake.

"I will always be there for you, Rem. I don't care that you're a werewolf."

"But, Diandra! Doesn't it bother you a teensy bit" he made a space about a millimeter long between his thumb and index, "that I turn into a full- grown, bloody MONSTER once a month?" Remus asked.

"Well, Remus. It's not every month. It's every 28 days technically." Dia said. Remus chuckled. "True, true."

"And, Rem, I am completely fine with it. I just hope you don't get hurt." Dia confessed

"No, I will be fine. I promise you I have a few, friends I shall tell you about later. They help me through it."

"Do you mean, ANIMAL friends?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise…" They both laughed.

Later on in the Great Hall, things were starting to SLOW down, if you know what I mean. The next song was "All or Nothing" originally preformed by O-Town, but on that Halloween, it was going to be performed by DA Friends. A wizard boy band made up by Josh Fernio, Devon Schillig, and Diego Sanchez who, oddly enough were at the same time dating the three members of Lost and Found.

_I know when he's been on your mind_

_That distant look is in your eyes_

_I thought wit time you'd realize its over...over_

_It's not the way I choose to live_

_And something somewhere's got to give_

_As sharing this relationship gets older...older_

_You know I'd fight for u but how can I fight someone who isn't even there_

_I've had the rest of u now I want the best of u I don't care if that's not fair_

_Cause I want it all_

_Or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_

_Is it all?_

_Or are we just friends_

_Is this how it ends_

_With a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here wit nothing at all_

_There are times it seems to me_

_I'm sharing you with memories_

_I feel it in my heart but I don't show it...show it_

_And then there's times u look at me_

_As though i'm all that u can see_

_Those times I don't believe it right_

_I know it...know it_

_Don't make me promises baby u never did no how to keep them well_

_I've had the rest u now I want the best of u now its time for show n tell_

_'cause I want it all_

_Or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_

_Is it all?_

_Or are we just friends_

_Is this how it ends_

_With a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here wit nothing at all_

_'Cause you know I_

_Could lose it all if u got no more room no room inside_

_For me in your life_

'_Cause I want it all_

_Or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_It's now or never_

_Is it all?_

_Or nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall when u reach the bottom it's now or never_

_Is it all?_

_Or are we just friends_

_Is this how it ends_

_With a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here wit nothing at all_

_I'm nothing at all_

_There's nowhere left to fall_

_When you reach the bottom it's now or never_

_Is it all?_

_Or are we just friends_

_Is this how it ends_

_With a simple telephone call_

_You leave me here wit nothing at all._

James and Lily were holding each other forever. Even after the song, they were the only ones on still on the floor. Everyone was staring at them as they opened their eyes.

Gwyn whispered to Sirius, "Yay! Sirius! They are FINALLY TOGETHER!" "Yeah. James is gonna faint any second. He only liked Lily since 1st year…"they both chuckle as they watch.

James chuckled. This is what he always wanted, to be with Lily. Lily went red like her dress and suggested they go outside. James agreed. They walked near the lake but away from the side Remus and Dia were. Lily and James were hidden behind the large oak, there they could talk without being seen.

"James, did you feel- no, it's a stupid question. Nevermind."

"What? Lils?"

"Did you feel like, some sort of electricity between us on the dancefloor?"

"Like, an urge to be together?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, yeah sorta, along with my USUAL desire for you."

Lily chuckled. "I like you a lot James. You are my best guy friend. I feel like I can talk to you about lots of stuff. Do you think we could be more than friends?"

"Lily, I have been waiting for this day since…well…let's see. Probably FIRST YEAR." …

**CLIFFY! **

**Wow. I feel evil. YAY! Ok, I am gonna continue this soon. Don't WORRY! You will see what happens. Things get INTERESTING! **

**Reviews PLZ!**


	11. Rhymes and Such

A/N: Most of the people seemed to like that chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys. They are sooo appreciated.

**Reviewa thanks!**

**Erin- Here's the chapter! And I am BEGGING you to please write your next chappie quick. I don't care if it sucks, I miss your story. So update even if it isn't as creative as you usually are…**

**Jocelyn- Thanks! That is so nice that you really like this story. It means a lot to me. Here's another update for ya. (I know what you mean. I mean it's like had to undastand a word. Lol. ) **

**Sarah- I FORGIVE YOU! It's ok! lol. I figured I was wrong about that century thing. I never was gonna be a historian. Ya, lily and james are the best…no one can top them! Lol.**

**Rachel- this story is just for fun, rach. I don't expect it to be awesome or the best or anything. So if it is confusing, o well. And I really don't care what the flower spell is. I found this one and I like it. 'Kay? This chappie is wicked random, just the way you like it!**

**Doodoo- Do you know Rachel? Cuz, you are right, I do suspect… are you Theresa? And it's allright if you hate it. This isn't meant to be pleasing EVERYONE. Glad you told me tho…**

Disclaimer- I think you guys have figured I don't own these characters, you have expressed your opinions about it. So, do I have ta declare it? Alright, **I do not, REPEAT: DO NOT! Own harry potter and related indica! **There, I said it…

Chappie 10! YAY!

Weird times,

Odd rhymes.

(This is the most random chapter I have ever written. This is SO just for fun, and if it changes the story, disregard it! I am just gonna continue where 9 left off…) MUST RE-READ end of chappie 9 if doesn't make sense!

"Oh Lily!" James continued.

"You're so silly!

You don't realize I love you willy-nilly. (A/N: that means without trying right? That's what I thought it meant…)

I love you as much as the Himalayans are hilly and chilly.

I love you as much as I think you love me, Lily!" James was suddenly in rhyme mode.

"Will you be my girl?" He asked earnestly... holding out a choco-gumdrop ring from Honeydukes.

"oh James! Yes! Let God bless. You for I love you, O! I confess!

I've wanted you so much, but nevertheless, I have hurt you. Oh, I'm so sorry." Lily rhymed off…

Gwyn laughed her head off. She couldn't believe her soulsister was being so weird. "Sirius! Come see the fuss! Lily and James are rhyming and thus. I cannot stop being a fool. For they look so cute, It seems a 7th year rule. Oh my god, Sirius! Help me stop rhyming! I cannot stop, oh why now, what timing?!" Gwyn was unbelievably mad at her rhyming craze…

"Gwyneth, I know, please try not to speak. You'll ruin the magic I am trying to tweak." Sirius simply said. Summoning some pie towards them, "You want, Gwynnie?" He tried to make a meal out of pie. Too late, it smashed into Gwyn's face, of all pranks, o man. Sirius ran around the lake 7 times, but wasn't fast enough for young Gwyneth managed to smash another at him. And suddenly it turned from elegant to so less so. It turned into some yum cream fiasco. So, James and Lily did have, a wonderful Halloween together. What says you to that? (reviews please!)


	12. Quidditch is the Game

**A/N: Ok. ya, that was the WEIRDEST. But I didn't want the ball being a big deal. So there. This chappie is gonna be the first quidditch game of the season. **

**Reviewa thanks! **

**Erin- ya. That chappie was SO just for fun! i hope you do WELL on that English project! **

**Sarah- random chappies happen to be my specialty….lol. thanks. And heres the update! **

**RACHEL- ok….santa claus didn't give me coal for Christmas. But I did get a cd player! And a FOM pillow. So there! Here's your update! **

Chappie 11

Quidditch is the game. Gryffindor versus Slytherin are the names.

_Lily point of view_

The ball was a great hit, literally. Not long after the pie fiasco Dumbledore and the staff all got hit with pies too. Not that they were complaining. They SEEMED to be enjoying themselves. "This is the BEST Halloween we have ever had at Hogwarts in a long time. Thank you head girl and head boy!" I beamed. James was happy too. But we WERE stuck with the job of cleaning it up, Muggle style. But who could complain. Saturday morning spent with the guy I lo—like cleaning up the great hall. What's not to like?

3rd person

"James, get me the mop." Lily said

"The WHAT???" James asked

"Oh nevermind!" she went to the broom closet

"Wait! Lily! Why are you going alone? Is there someone else?"

"God James! NO! I am getting a mop, or what muggles call a broom that cleans spills!"

"OHHHH! Why didn't you say so?" James smirked. '70's guys were WAY too clingy.

They spent the whole Saturday cleaning. Until James realized….

"LILY! Quidditch! The first game is next week. My team isn't set yet! I need to go!"

"OK! I'll finish here. You go get the team together and work out schedules."

"Alright."

_James point of view_

I needed to get a tryout done by Friday so that the team would be ready for the first game, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor. Remus and Sirius are beaters, I am keeper, and Billius Weasley, Rica Fredirico, and Regina Refuldso are the wonderful chasers. This year we were looking for a seeker. The bunch of Gryffindors that showed were pathetic. Until, a hooded boy came. God, that kid could catch the snitch! Even with a freaky hood on. Ok. "All of you are dismissed except-" I pointed at the hooded person "-for you."

"Yes? What's the deal? Am I on the team?" the hooded-GIRL said. You could tell she was a girl by her voice.

"Who taught you to fly like that?" I asked nosily. It really wasn't my business.

"You did." She said simply. I didn't remember teaching any girls to fly 'cept for Lily, Gwyn, and Dia one summer. Lils only came 'cause her friends did, but once she was in the sky, she was unstoppable. And this didn't look like any of them.

"Take off your hood then!"

"Ok, but you'll regret it. James." She took off the hood, but didn't need to. I knew from the last statement, whom she was.

"Lily? God, I knew I taught you how to fly, but I didn't teach you that!"

"Sirius, Remus, Dia, Gwyn and I got together for a while without you so they could train me. I wanna be on the team more than anything. Quidditch is an awesome sport once you get over certain things…"  
"Wow. All I have to say is Welcome to the team! HEY FELLAS! COME OVER HERE! MEET OUR NEW SEEKER!"

Remus, Sirius, Billius, Rica, and Regina came over. "Well, Prongs, I dunno, mate. She looks like your new girl-"Sirius started. I nudged him in the stomach. "I mean, yeah, she is our new seeker!"

"Thank us, mate." Remus said.

"Well, thanks to these two, we have a wonderful new seeker to win with. Alright, enough of this, let's TRAIN!"

I worked everyone til they felt nauseous. I worked everyone til I felt nauseous. But we HAD to win. The only one who understood that more than I did was Lily. She didn't complain. Probably cause the team we're going against hates her for being really good and a muggle-born and wants to squash them as much as I want to for her.

Needless to say, the practices helped. When it was game time, Lils told me she was only a little nervous. "Not really cause we're gonna crush 'em!" Not really modest, is she? Ah well, that's MY Lily-flower. Two minutes in Gryffindor scored 3 times. Lily found the snitch and caught it right when the clock said 00:02:00. It was the shortest game in Gryffindor-Slytherin history and probably the shortest EVER.

**A/N:haha! I bet you guys weren't expecting THAT! Hahahahhaha!**

**I'm sorry it took a long time. I was banned from the computer. Needless to say I am breaking the ban. LOL. Be happy I even gave this chappie to you!**

**Review please!**

**--**


	13. InterestingTwists

* * *

A/N: ahh! It's the end of the holiday break!!!! Yikes. I didn't think I was gonna get any reviews for last chapter but I was wrong. Thank you Sarah and Erin!

**Reviewa thanks! **

Sarahyeah. I think it does just that. But I had to have James not know about it for a while, so he could fairly judge on talent. And not on the fact that she is almost his girlfriend! Thanks a lot for the review.

Erin- I didn't even expect it. It just sort of happened while writing! LoL. Thanks for the review.

Ok. Enough of my rambling.

**Chapter 12**

**Play decisions.**

* * *

(Really short. But next one will HOPEFULLY be long….)

James and Lily organized a prefect meeting at which to discuss their plans for winter break. Most everyone was staying for what was to be a substantially awesome Christmas at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily came out with this idea, "How about we perform a production?"

"Like what?" James asked, "A manufacturing of materialistic possessions that we can conjure in seconds?"

For someone trained in muggle studies before Hogwarts, he was a little slow on the uptake.

"No hon-James!" Lily exclaimed, exasperated, she stopped herself though. From saying something she would regret in front of 5th and 6th years, "A PLAY! Like, you know, SHAKESPEARE!"

"OH! Ok, which one?" James exclaimed.

"I was thinking a sort of Pyramus and Thisby like one, only with better actors to exaggerate the part more. Like Sirius! SO people will be bound to laugh."

"HA HA HA! Lily! That's perfect; give Padfoot a reason to admire himself!" James said

"That's true. Oh well! He's good at it! It's agreed then?"

"I think it's a great idea! But what play?" Pushpa Aroopa asked excitedly (A/N: the Patil twins' mother. She's in Ravenclaw.)

"Well I dunno! Probably a Shakespeare comedy. For laughs." Lily repeated. (A/N: they know who the hell Shakespeare is because in history of magic he was mentioned as a squib. And according to them, he's still alive because ol' Nick Flamel was kind enough to provide him with some sorcerer's stone.)

"Okay. So it's agreed. We will perform one of the great Shakespeare plays. Either Midsummer…, As You Like It, or Much Ado About Nothing."

"Let's vote!" Lily said brightly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gwyn and Sirius were having a little outing to Hogsmeade. They went and got a few too many butterbeers if you catch my drift and ended up quite drunk. Gwyn was slurring and swaying, and Sirius was saying things he never meant to say. "Siri, I love you. God, why are we here?"

"Really, Gwyn I don't feel that way about you. I am just going out with you so Prongs would be happy."

Gwyn was too drunk to take in the words. They made it back to the castle, barely. And when they got to Gryffindor tower, they both passed out on the large couch together. Nearby, Remus and Dia were nuzzled close together on a couch that looked made for one. They stirred, "Rem, I love you."

"Dia, I love you too. And they kissed but they noticed there were more than two people in the common room.

"Oh my. Gwyn! Sirius! What did they do? Rem, we need to check them."

"Don't worry. Dia, I know a spell that should wake them up. _Ennervate!"_

Gwyn and Sirius got up slowly. Both immediately put their hands to their heads. They looked in pain. "Uh oh. I think lil miss I love Sirius got herself a hangover!" Dia said, laughing, mysteriously. One would think how she knew.

"My dad gets them around New year's each year." She said simply.

"Padfoot, Prongs and Lily are at a prefect meeting. So, I'll drag you alone back upstairs. You ok?" Remus tried getting Sirius back from cloud Gwyn, at least that's what he thought he was doing.

"_Locomotor mortis!" _Remus chanted under his breath. "Hey!" Was all Sirius could get out until he dozed off again.

* * *

"OK. _GWYN!"_ Dia screamed. "WAKE UP!"

"Allright, I am up! I'm up!"

"Do you remember what you did to get yourself zonked?"

"I….uh….O! I was at Hogsmeade!"

Dia ignored the abnormality of going to Hogsmeade on a nonplanned trip but went on, "With Sirius?"

"Yeah! We went to…."

"The Three Broomsticks?" Dia was getting tired of playing "Guess What?" with Gwyn. So she just pulled out a little thing she liked to call "Vial of Secrets" or else known as Veritaserum, even if you were zonked, you could tell anyone what happened.

"Gwyn, just drink this. It will make you better."

Gwyn trusted Dia so she took the vial and had two sips, then she dropped it, but Dia caught it because she needed that thing. It kept her friendships true.

"OK. Gwyneth Sutherland. What happened tonight?"

**A/N: CLIFFY! God. This was long and is probably gonna mess up siri and gwyn's relationship. But they will work it out. I hope. But if you review, you'll find out what happens faster! K. so review!**


	14. Truth

A/n: OKAY! Here it is. Chappie 13!

Erin- thanks!

**Chappie 13**

**truth**

"I was hanging out in the common room, about 6 o'clock, when Sirius comes and asks me to come to Hogsmeade with him. I say ok and ask him how are we gonna get there since there isn't a Hogwarts trip. He leads me into the statue of the one eyed witch and we end up in Honeydukes' cellar. He asks if I want a drink and so we go to The Three Broomsticks. We spent about 3 hours in there, drinking butterbeer. Around 9 we start to walk out and I was really drunk. I said I loved Sirius and he said he didn't feel that way about me and that he was acting for Prongs, who I think is James. We end up in Gryffindor tower and we were zonked. Then, you and Remus woke us up." Gwyn came out of her trance. She was woozier than she was before.

"DIA! Why did ya use the Veritaserum?! You know Lils and I both HATE it!" the real Gwyn yelled.

"Well. I got what I wanted, right? The events."

"Yeah."

"So you are OK with Sirius not loving you back?"

"Wha? OH!" And she cried. The tears that didn't come before came like a river now. Lily walks in. Looking like she was floating on a cloud.

"LILS! Sorry to break the trance. Gwyn has just suffered a hango'er and complete rejection. She needs ta rest and not think about ol' what's his name."  
"Who? Sirius?"

Just at that moment Gwyn erupts into more tears.

"Lils, I hate him. That nasty, lying, good-for-nothing freak, I want nothing to do with him. Ever. Lils, I told him I loved him. He told me he was acting, that he never felt that way, that he only acted so that James and you would be happy. Not that I am mad at you. You didn't do anything."

"Ugh! God, Gwyn. One minute. I'm gonna give a piece of my mind to this-" she paused. _This what? _She thought "GIT that lied."

* * *

Meanwhile, Remus was in the boys' dorm helping Sirius.  
"Padfoot! What's going on with ya? You're all drunk. You never got drunk since that 6th year incident."

"Blame Gwyn. That's what she does to me. I felt all nervous, Moony! You know what I do when I get insecure!"

"Yeah. I suppose so. So what'd you two do?"

"I showed her the Honeydukes passage. Then we went to the Three Broomsticks. Then we both got drunk and after like another hour or so we were on our way back. She-" Sirius stopped. He realized what had happened. "Holy shit! O god! Moony! She said she loved me. Then I said, oh god Moony, I said I didn't feel that way 'bout her. I told her I lied. And that I was acting for James. Holy shit, Moony! I told the girl of my dreams I didn't like her after all…"

"This is bad, Padfoot. We need Prongs."

**Review please! **


	15. recap

A/N: HEY! This is a recap chappie cuz I MIGHT not be able to update for a while. (Midyear exams…)

Thanks

ERIN- LoL. Don't worry. Just read. Not TOO too much trouble! Thanks! And no. I kinda did steal your idea, just it isn't gonna happen. READ the next chappie!

SARAH- Thanks! O, that's ok. yeah I kinda could see you were on a sugar high. LOL. I will TRY to update soon!

Ok, so far: James has sorta got Lily as a good friend. Dia and Rem are going steady. Sirius and Gwyn were together but aren't anymore because of a tragic butterbeer incident that will be fixed later. I think. Jenn and Peter are together, but they are both kicked out of the marauder/flowa' group. (Jenn doesn't even know about the Flowas…) The Slytherins are being quiet fags. Lily made the Gryffindor team. And all's good in the neighborhood, 'cept a few things that WILL change next chapter.


	16. Prongs's Rescue Mission

A/N: god. I hope I can get this out SOON! LoL. Ok, I am gonna do what Erin does, put a date!

Started: January 3, 2005

Thanks to Erin!

Erin: I might sneak to the comp! LoL!

Ok. Chappie 14

Prongs to the Rescue (thanks for the title, Sarah!)

Just at that second, Prongs comes in. (A/N: I am gonna use their nicknames wheneva they are together), "Hey guys! I have a great story bout Lils-" Moony cut him off, "Prongs, we don't have time for stories. Padfoot is in some deep dragon dung."

"How deep?"

"Girl troubles, deep. Gwyn."

"OH! God, she isn't taking tips from Lils is she? Padfoot, it's ok if she is taking it slow."  
"NO man! She isn't taking it at all! I dumped her while we got drunk."

"Wait, wait, wait. SO THAT'S WHY she wants to hurt Padfoot."

"Who's SHE? Not Lily, man. I don't need her on my case TOO! Moony, go stall!"

"Rightio!"

"And Moony, never use that phrase again!"

"Alright, captain Padfoot!"

"Ok. this is what happened while you were all buddy-buddy with "Your Lily Flower"" He makes a fake gag face, gets pummeled with pillows, then goes on and tells his surrogate brother what happened that night, and what SHOULD have happened.

"Prongs, why are girls so…?" he was at a loss for words. Pretty amazing seeing as he was a "player" up and till he got his eyes set on HER.

"MYSTERIOUS?" Prongs guessed.

"Well I was gonna say hot. But that works too."

"Glad ta see Padfoot's back!" Moony put in, "She's waiting for YOU, Prongs."

"Really?" Padfoot said

"Oh, Shut up. She's growing closer and closer. I can probably call her my girlfriend soon…." Prongs started. As a certain red-head made her way up the staircase and was behind him when he says, "Yup, quite the lady, Lily Elizabeth Evans is. Probably won't let me and her go out for a snog in the broomcloset 'cause it isn't PROPER enough-but that's why I-" Moony and Padfoot snorted. "What's so funny?" he asked the two boys

"Well, ok then, I'll find out after a meeting with my-" he faced Lily. She was laughing so hard, and so pridelessly.

"Uh- Lily! HI! Didn't expect to see YOU here."

"James. James, James, James." _slap-slap_ and she left him there.

"Guess I deserved that. God, I should be more careful mate."

"Uh huh. Prongs, with her you need to be more of a pressed and combed freak like Lucius Freakin' Bloodwort, he's the only one PRESSED enough to be your Lilykins's!" Padfoot laughed.

"VERY FUNNY! Padfoot I think I have a mission that will get our women back."

"What if we already have women?" Moony joked.

"Moony, get out of our heads unless you're helping." Padfoot and Prongs said

"When have I EVER said no?"

Review please!


	17. Meanwhile

A/N: Ok. incredibly short chappie. Can't thank anyone personally, I am so totally sneaking this writing in and I am so gonna sneak it on the server. So I can't access my reviews. SO THANKS SO MUCH! I luv ya so much, reviews make me PLEASED.

Chappie 15

Meanwhile…

"Ugh. I hate James! He's calling me uptight! Too old-fashioned. HA! Like he's a model or something." Lily muttered under her breath

"I hate Sirius, Lily. Let's hate our almost boyfriends together!" Gwyn said

"Well, leave me out. I love Remus…" Dia said dreamily

"Ugh. Just shut it, Di." Gwyn and Lily both yelled

"Alright alright!"

"fine. Lils, we need a prank."

"and I know just what we need." _Whisper-whisper. _


	18. The Clash of the Plans

A/N: ya, i know everyone is dying to know whats gonna happen, so i will post. i just went on hiatus for a while. i needed a break. but now i am back and ready to write!

Chapter 16

The Clash of the Two Plans

Lily and Gwyn (and Dia) worked out the plan. They were gonna completly ignore the boys (Sirius and James. Not Remus. He did nothing wrong.) and place an advanced charm on them that Lils said would make them look like fools, but didn't give any details.

The boys had all also worked their master plan out too. They were all disappointed that the girls would ignore them, except for Remus, because Dia and him were inseparable from breakfast on. But they knew their plan would work. Without a doubt.

Both plans were set to work at 8:00 on Saturday night.

The girls had written a note to the boys to meet them in the hall of broomclosets, or else known as the cleaning hall by most students, at 7:30. The boys, being desperate at this point, thought that they could do whatever the girls wanted for a few minutes because their plan would work anyway. The girls weren't as sure.

"Just say the charm CLEARLY, Gwyn!" Lils said, tensely.

"Ok. ok. Relax, if we don't, they'll know something's up." Gwyn said, talking to herself.

"Ok. Di? You gave Rem the note to give to the doofuses right?"

"Yup. He read it and said that quote ' the marauders are definetly coming' unquote"

"Ok. it should just be a few seconds wait then..." Lily said, professionally. Lily Francesca Evans took EVERYTHING seriously. Even her lovelife.

Suddenly the boys came down the hall, the girls hiding in the first broomcloset, sensed pressure outside and ran. (Dia stayed in the closet) Grabbed their man and screamed, while pointing at the boy with their wands, "Pullariam!" while preforming some odd movements with their wands, tapping the boy's left shoulder, then solar plexis, then other shoulder. SLowly, the boys turned into half rooster, half man.

"Told ya they would look like fools!" Lils exclaimed, talking to Gwyn, who was laughing incontrollably but stopped, with sudden realization.

"Lils?" Gwyn said worriedly

"Yeah?" Lily said inbetween giggles

"What's the counter-curse?"

"Ummm...." But before Lily could answer Gwyn, the rooster men lunged forward, trying to kiss their "almost " girlfriend, but instead, half stabbing them with their beaks.

"Owww!" Gwyn and Lily said at the same time, then both Gwyn and Lily passed out. The men slowly transformed to their normal selves. Hit with the realization that they had hurt the very girls they liked, tears formed in their eyes.

"Prongs? What do we do?" Sirius said

"Take them to the hospital wing?" James tried, but just then Remus came out of one of the broomclosets, the one next to the one Dia was in, waiting.

"So how'd it...." Remus started to say , when he saw the bodies of Gwyn and Lily, stopped.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?!" Remus yelled, with shock.

"Gee, Moony, what do you think happened? They turned us into chicken men, the action time charm still on us, we tried to kiss them and ended up stabbing them in the head, that's what! Thanks Moony." Padfoot said, sadly, but maintaining his sarcasm.

"Padfoot, don't blame him. How bout we take them to the hospital wing? Tell them what happened, and maybe they'll feel sorry for us." Prongs suggested

"Prongs, they ALWAYS feel sorry for you. You're family is almost all gone, you've been in more tight spots than any other kid over the summer, and you have the constant burden that you and your future wife will die like that seer saw when you were born. It's gonna work." Moony said

"Way to go Moony. Make him feel pitiful."Padfoot said, vehemently.

"NO Padfoot. Moony's right, it'll work. Let's go get our girls ALIVE." James said. Then the Three Musketeers left for the Hospital Wing with their wouded loved ones.

After that, Dia fell out of the closet. "Why am i always last to know?" She asked herself, thinking about the full conversation she had just heard.


	19. The Awakening

Chappie 17

The Awakening

"Nonsense! The next generation to overcome he who must not be named, my foot! They go about turning each other into chickens! For heaven's sake!" Madame Promfrey, the new nurse mumbled to herself, sadly.

"Madame Promfrey? They WILL be ok? Won't they?" Sirius asked, seriously (A/N: LOL! I've ALWAYS wanted to say that!)

"Of course, dear. They just need their rest. They'll wake up in due time."

Sirius was looking sadly at Gwyn who had an oozing gash across her face only hours before. Madame Promfrey had cleaned that up and forced some potion down their throats, while they were unconscious, to make sure they would be healthy.

He felt guilty. HE had done this to Gwyn. They were still fighting, as well. _I will stop the fights, once she wakes up. After all, I didn't mean those words. Did I? Of course not. Maybe a few months ago I did, but not now… _Sirius thought.

"I really like you Gwyn. I wish this didn't happen. I'm sorry." He said, hoarsely, his throat weak from crying. As he slowly left, he didn't notice Gwyn's eyes flicker open, a single tear fall down her cheek.

A/N: OK. This is the transition chappie for Sirius. He actually starts becoming Serious and starts taking relations more seriously. Within the Marauders and out. I will write bout the others later. Especially Dia.


	20. Talks and Loneliness

A/N: Ok. I'm so sorry I haven't been thanking y'all. I will in da next chappie. I had less time to write this as is. So don't worry, I AM like everyone else, I LOVE hearing from the critics. So thanks to Mandy, Rachel, Erin, and Sarah, for reviewing chapters 15-16-17!

Chapter 18

Talks, and Loneliness

While Sirius was being somewhat pitiful, and partially trying to be serious and work it out for himself what he and Gwyn are; James was beside Lily's side in the Hospital Wing from breakfast to every break he got, to spending every night by her bed. He would stay there and do homework and the like, but always subconsciously talking to her. "Potions was HILARIOUS today. Professor Herb was so pathetic that one of those simple vanishing charms fooled him! We vanished the potions and then his nose, and then he thought that the room was "Haunted" by some unseen spirit because he's never seen a ghost! Even you'd laugh…" he thought, _Oh, please laugh! I miss you so much… _but he knew there was no hope. The girls were said to need rest til at the earliest late November/early December. He had planned that whole Christmas, there would be no play, that was Lily's thing, instead they were going to have an auction of the "hottest boys and girls in each house" voted on by the houses. James cleverly took himself out of THAT process, " If I was on the list, I wouldn't be able to work on everything ELSE!" but everyone guessed he was still sad about Lily.(who James put on the list along with Gwyn, "Because" he told everyone, "just because they are in the hospital wing for some time, doesn't take away from their hottness." "Amen to that, brother." Sirius said.) James waited, and waited, and waited, every second of every day, for that flutter of her eyelids, that emerald glow, the cascading red of her hair that bounced up and down, her laugh…HER LAUGH_ especially when she laughs at me…_James thought. _Head thrown back, gasping for breath, happy. _Oh, he missed her.

Dia could see this. When she did, she felt exactly as Remus said people do, she felt pity and sympathy for James, and she saw the ONE THING that made him happy. Being with Lily. She told Rem all she heard and all she had felt, and he told her EVERYTHING.

"Well, ok. When James and Sirius first became my friends, this was I dunno, 6-7 years ago, about the 3rd day, we started getting closer than brothers. They told me the whole story that day, the ol' sad truth that James has to live with his whole life. Relatives sort of dropping like flies, all in the auror business, parents going to be dead soon, and he and his future wife gonna be killed by you-know-who himself. His parents are this" he made about a millimeter of space between his thumb and index, " close to being killed, and he and Sirius, 'cause Sirius lives with them since he hates his own family and would NEVER live there, are that close to being almost homeless, well, they'll have a home, but James will have no family left… If you tell Lils this, she'll know what she's done to James over the years. James would rather do anything than be in class, but he is only because of Lily. You can tell he cares for Lily more than his own life…"

"I'll tell Lily and Gwyn the whole story, the whole enchilada. They need to know."


	21. Early Christmas

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!

And Captain Oats +Princess Sparkle, thanks for the advice. This will be considerably longer… I hope.

Chapter 19

Early Christmas

"Where am I ?" Lily asked the day before the Christmas festivities. Her eyes flickered open. The

emerald fire beneath melted as she saw James. "Hey sweetheart. When were you planning on waking

up?"

"What'd do you mean?"

"I mean, you've been asleep for about 2 months." James said calmly, though it was tearing him up

inside everyday. Lily laughed in his face.

"I'm serious." James said slowly. While thinking, _why did I say that? Laugh again!_

The laugh disappeared. Realization swept over her face, she started crying.

She was listening to James's voice throughout the whole ordeal. "Hey, I didn't mean for this to

happen. I was mad that we weren't together." And, "I miss you, Lils. God, I need you…" and a few

other things he would probably be embarrassed to know she heard. "Lils, I feel like dying. Without

you there is no point in me living…", that was right about a week after the pranks. Oh, she felt anger

at herself. She felt sadness towards them all. At least it was over. At least now they could be happy

together, all six of them.

"James, I'm really-"she was about to apologize

"Shh… it's ok." he quieted her, putting his index to his lips.

"But-"

"It's perfectly alright, just don't ever, EVER turn me into a chicken again!" he said, making an attempt

at a joke, waiting for the laugh that made his head spin and his heart smile. She did. Without a care in

the world, Lily Evans laughed, head thrown back, shoulders shaking for breath.

He smiled and said, "Ok, your highness. Shall we dine now?" James said making fun of her state.

"Ok, prince, but only if you carry me." She said, making a request she would have killed him if he

tried doing 4 months ago.

He obliged, holding her far above his head. She screamed with joy, "Whoopee!" and James and

she laughed all the way to the Great Hall, where stares where given at the odd off and on pair. And

EVERYONE was happy to see Lily again. James was so happy, it looked like Christmas had come early

this year from the look on his face. In the form of the emerald eyed auburn haired, Lily Evans.

eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

"Gwyn, I am so sorry. I know I say it every time I come up here, but I am. You deserve better-" Sirius

said, explaining to what was an asleep Gwyn until the flicker flutter of her eyes made Sirius smile

widely. "Gwyn! I missed you. I'm SO sorry. It was James's and my idea to prank 'cause we wanted

you back. Lily and you I mean. We just weren't expecting-" Sirius said hurriedly trying to explain when

Gwyn stopped him in the most unexpected way. She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"That's for being the man I thought you were."

"Really? So you'll be my girl?"

"No, I am gonna try to form a relationship with _Snivellus, _of course yes!"

"Wait. I don't-"

Gwyn stopped him again, kissing him lightly, slowly on the lips and they walked slowly to breakfast,

hand in hand, enjoying each other's company.

"Aww! Rem, look at them!" Dia said. She was talking about Gwyn and Sirius and Lily and James. Who

all were sitting next to the two of them, eating croissants slowly, laughing and kidding around the

whole time.

"Looks like Sirius and James found a way to end that weird fight."

"Sure does…" Dia said slowly while she saw Sirius and Gwyn kissing again.

Ok. that's about it. I hope you like the LONG chappie! (ok. it wasn't THAT long...)


	22. Jitters

Chapter 20! Whoopee! Thanks everyone so much for reviewing. I can't believe I have 78 and counting! God, that just makes me smile. And every time I open my email and find a review I feel all fuzzy inside. SO, THANKS A LOT, REVIEWERS!

Jitters…

I am SO sorry this is short, I am running out of ideas… but they'll come to me…. I'm sorry! I wish I had time just to write ALL day…. But I promise something big will happen in the next chapter….

"What are we going to do on Christmas Eve?" Lils asked, unsurely.

"Well," Gwyn said, confidently, "I think the idea is that we, that is, you and me, are going to go up on a stage and be auctioned off to two blokes who will basically have the complete right to treat us like house-elves, or like 3 day girlfriends."

"So, we wish James and Sirius win us?"

"Pretty much."

This was after James had first explained the auction idea and Lily wasn't seeming to understand it. Little did he know, the confusion wasn't what they were going to do, but the disbelievement (WORD?) of it. After Lily got over the jitters of going up on stage, she started talking to herself. "Lils, you'll be ok. Just breathe in, and out. In. Out."

"Lily Elizabeth Evans, shut it. You'll be FINE. You are just going to get sold to James. Don't worry." Gwyn assured her. Somehow trying to reassure herself as well.

"How do you know?" Lils asked.

"I heard Sirius (little smile) and James talking about how to make sure they win."

"Ok. I hope it works unlike their PREVIOUS plans." Lils joked.


	23. The Auction

A/N: Oh my freakin' god. I am so sorry to everyone that I have not updated. I got busy but I know that is no excuse for NOT doing something I love. And I love this story, don't get me wrong. I had this humungo thing to do with my friends, it was like an academic thing but like a competition. Long story. So, ok. Let's review. Gwyn and Lily are on the little stage and are getting ready for the auction. This is the auction…

Date chapter started: Marchish…

Date chapter ended: April 20, 2005

Chapter 21: The Auction and What Followed

"Hello Hogwarts!" James's voice boomed into the crowd, " Are you ready for the most unconventional auction ever?" the crowd roared back a "YEAH!" that mostly the men dealt in. Though some of the girls were looking forward to bidding on the men. "Ok then. So here it begins. I am just the opener of this program, our dear Professor McGonagall is going to take over in a second and read the names of the darling contestants!" James's continued.

"Gwyn, if this is an AUCTION why is dear old James over there talking to the crowd like it's a contest?" Lils asked, uncertainly,

"Well, you do have a point. Lils, it IS a contest don't you think? That stupid _Snivellus_ is going to bid on you, I bet. James has his work cut out for him."

"Yeah, you're right…God, I'm nervous…"

"Me too. It's ok. Our boys will save us…"

"I hope so."

While they were talking, Professor McGonagall started announcing the names. "Thank you, Mr. Potter, you may step down and participate if you'd like. Now I shall announce the names of all those that will be auctioned: Gwyneth Sutherland, Lily Evans, Wesley Wernock, and Ernest Femingway from Gryffindor, Ronica Suhali, Fargo Williams, Vienna Werst, and Lucius Malfoy from Slytherin, Dawn Notches, Garth Nooks, Aurelia Caesar and Ophelius Miserables from Hufflepuff, and Winston Archibalt, Rae Thermafluff, Curtis Han and Wispenia Xha from Ravenclaw."

The crowd was deafening. They really did love their hottest men and women. "First up is Gwyneth Sutherland." Many, MANY of the Hogwarts eligible men whistled and Gwyn was repeatedly wishing she wasn't there. "I wish I was home. I wish I was home. I wish I was home…." She chanted over and over. Lily gave her friend a sympathetic look but knew she would endure that pain as well.

"You may now start bidding." Professor McGonagall said.

"10 galleons!" some man in a hood shouted, obviously from Slytherin.

"40!" called out Sirius.

"40 going once, going twice-"McGonagall couldn't finish. Someone interrupted, the hooded man.

"70!"

Sirius didn't stop. He knew that Gwyn was petrified. "150!"

"Oh my!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed at the high price, but then realized what was going on. "Alright, 150 going once, twice, three times , sold to Mr. Black for 150 galleons!" Professor McGonagall said knowingly. The hooded man removed his hood and looked disgusted. He was Lucius Malfoy. He had no doubt wanted to exploit Gwyn, but didn't know much about Sirius's relationship with her. But no one from Gryffindor saw him. All they saw was a happy Sirius cheering and a blushing Gwyn getting down from the stage, following her love. They kissed and hugged in front of the whole school. Apparently, everyone knew what was going on. Whistles and joyous screams from the Gryffindors drowned out the "Boos!" of Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff fan club members.

"Alright, alright! I trust you and Mr. Black will find your bonding charm bringing you lots of fun indeed, Ms. Sutherland, but we do have a second Gryffindor seventh year girl to auction off! Ms. Lily Evans!" Everyone welcomed her with a massive applause and bunch of whistles larger than Gwyn's because as Lily's position as Head Girl, she was unattainable, therefore hotter.

"Calm down! Alright, you may start bidding." McGonagall quietly said

"10 galleons!" some random person from Hufflepuff called out.

"20!" called Amos Diggory from Ravenclaw who Lily noticed as quite handsome himself, "If only I wasn't dating James! What am I thinking? I am being so shallow… Don't think! Concentrate on smiling at James!" she thought.

"70!" James called out in a large booming voice. "Finally!" Lily thought, it took him a while.

"100!" called non other than Severus Snape. "Ugh…bound to him for 2 days? HELP!" Lils continued to think.

"200!" fought James.

"500!"Severus fought back… Lily wondered why he wanted her… "Must have something to do with the dark arts…"

"1500!" James held out, knowing Severus had no more than 800 galleons to bid with.

McGonagall knew that James and Lily would get together. It was only a matter of time. This little episode here just made her chuckle.

"Great Scots! Does anybody else here have enough money to go past James's bid?" No one raised there wands. Everyone looked at him like he had grown another head.

"What! I did nothing wrong!" James exclaimed, as Lily gladly stepped down into his arms. They ran to follow their best friends. "Minnie will finish the rest of the auction, right?"

"Yes Mr. Potter. And don't call me Minnie, It isn't respectful!" she said, masking a laugh. Those seventh year Gryffindors were something. They were going to be something great in the future, she could tell.

**Ok. Real sorry this isn't long but I need some more chappies for my ideas…k? I have an idea that might take this story through January to Valentine's Day in a mad dash… not too sure though. The details are vague. Just be happy I updated before May! LOL. I promise to be more reliable! **


	24. Slytherin Mission

A/N: ok, I have a lot of new reviewas…that's GREAT, just where did the OLD ones go? LOL. I have a great chapter for all of you to read about Snape's reason for bidding on Lily.

**THANKS REVIEWAS! **

**Disclaimer: ok. If you think I own the characters you recognize, you're either on something or incredibly ignorant of HP, in which case I am very surprised to find you here in the first place. I think I have established the fact I do not own Harry Potter and other copyrighted characters, moving on.

* * *

**

Chapter 22: Slytherin Mission

"Master! I'm sorry, Master! I was unable to fulfill your wishes!" Snape cried to the Slytherin common room fire, a pale face with two snake-like slits of blood-red eyes was amid the flames. The rest of the Slytherins were out and about enjoying their Christmas, but even if they were there, they are both familiar with this wizard, and too ignorant to care about what Snape was doing.

"What! Snape, tell me what happened, and how you blundered on your first mission, to get a hold of Lily Francesca Evans!" the cold, high-pitched, definite voice demanded from the embers.

"Well, Master. You were correct in assuming that the auction what the right place to obtain her without trouble so I emptied my savings to bid on her.

"Everything went alright, loads of idiots also bid on her but I managed to top them all with around 500 galleons. She was as good as mine when her _savior_, James Potter raised me to 1500 galleons. I was powerless, Master. I was powerless and poor. I only had 800 to bid with but if YOU had given me—" he was stopped by the Dark Lord.

"Oh, I see, Snape. It is MY fault the one who will defeat me is still out and about. You have the bravery to blame ME?" roared the man (if you could call him one) in the mist of smoke.

"NO, Master! Never! It was my fault!"

"Silence! _Imperio!_

"You shall get Lily Evans using sheer force!" he continued, "It isn't as if we shall be keeping her around; bring her to this room as soon as you can. Dead or alive. Kill her if you must." He ordered, cackling at the thought of death.

"Yes Master! I shall be the most faithful servant you have ever had!" Snape announced, in a trancelike state.

"Very well. G'night _Severus" _he flickered. Then pointed his wand at the befuddled Snape, it was hardly 6 PM, "_Restifio_!" Snape was zonked. Malfoy put him back in their dorm before his minute with the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort.

* * *

**What d'you think? Is it worthy of reviews? Do I have to add Malfoy's meeting to this b4 I continue? REVIEW! **

**REYi**


	25. Winter WOnderland

A/N: YAY! I am updating sooner! Ok, when I wrote this out on paper, it was 5 pages. I type it and it's two. It figures. I thought this would be really long. Sorry.

Chapter 23: Winter Wonderland

Lily's POV!

James and I ran outside, hands held together, the binding charm leaving us together for at LEAST forty-eight hours. We were in the courtyard, magically bundled up by my spell, "_Coverio!"_ (Spells performed on one worked on both because we were bound together.)

James's POV! (it's gonna be until the end of the chappie!)

"Thanks, Lils." I smiled, remembering how good she was at charms, she had once even gotten a 150 on a Charms exam in 4th year. That year she threw herself into her studies more than usual, wanting desperately to get the prefect badge in 5th. I remembered Moony telling me to forget asking her out that year, telling me she was stressing way too much and didn't need me to be on her case too. Moony used to be pals with Lils, like I mean real pals until 5th year. They kept the peace between Lils's friends and us Marauders, up until the horrific, almost killing Snape accident that caused the rift. Lils knew about Moony way before then, but just stopped being so close with him tarring him with the same brush as the rest of us. I was really deep in thought before I acknowledged the snow.

"Aw, man! Moony and Padfoot would love this, it's perfect for a snowball fight!" I said, amazedly, the snow was coming down in sheets. I didn't know what was coming next.

"Yeah. Remus and Sirius would. So would Dia and Gwyn. It's spectacular!" she just said, using my tone.

"Wait! How did you know about our nicknames?" I knew she was sharp as Minnie, but I didn't expect _this_. It was practically a guarded secret of the Marauders.

"Prongsie, I know EVERYTHING!" she said playfully, laughing and getting snow in her auburn hair.

"What!" I was completely baffled at her beauty, the fact she was laughing and the fact she knew.

"Remus, I mean, 'Moony' told me practically the entire story. I forgot what he told me in fourth year until you brought up the names again today. Yeah, back then he figured I should know the good in you, him and Sirius and that other guy before I went around publicly hating you lot. I suppose he was right, I mean it was and is incredibly brave and loyal of you two to become animagi to accompany Rem. It made those torturous trips more fun for him." She smirked as she finished, taking a leaf out of my book. I had to remind myself to hit Moony and to thank him.

"What else 'you know?" I questioned, I wanted to make sure she didn't know about that stupid prophecy. Wait, phophecy… Aw, man! I had to owl my parents! Rochelle and Derek Potter were my parents, highly acclaimed kick-ass Aurors. First-class. Have put dozens of Dark wizards in Azkaban, and are extremely close to going in hiding. Voldemort wanted 'em dead, thought they were gonna bring his downfall, how wrong he was. Anyway, they knew about my obsession, about Lily. They told me to owl once I got her (for Potters are born lady-killers, Dad had said) and tell them if anything big happens with me or Sirius. Man, I can think fast.

"Well, I know about the nicknames, animagi, Rem, and that your parents are Aurors and the fact that your parents are a big threat to Voldemort. Why?" she asked innocently as I let out a breath of relief.

"Oh, no reason. Just checking." I said quickly.

"James Derek Potter! Is there something you need to tell me?" she asked, sweetly. I felt busted, but I knew I had to tell her sooner or later.

"Yeah. Lily this is something I just need to tell you, but I need to tell you later. After Christmas, I don't wanna wreck our time together. You'll understand once you know." And before she could react, Padfoot called from down the hill near Hagrid's hut. Dia, Gwyn and Moony were with him.

" Prongsie! Get your butt down here this instant! We're having a snow war without you!" Padfoot knew he didn't need to say anything else. I loved snow. My birthday was New Year's Eve and wherever I was on New Year's, it snowed. Padfoot and I played in it together ever since we were little, like brothers.

"Lils, wanna go down and fight in a massive, puffy, cold, snowy, white war?" I asked like a gentleman, 'cause we were bound together.

"Yes James, I mean Prongsie-muffin!" she said playfully.

And in a second we conjured two sleds and flew down the hill, Lils and I screaming like five year olds all the way. The magic of the outdoor is beyond life, I thought to myself deeply as it was Marauders against Flowas. I launched a snowball and hit Dia in the shoulder from the back. I ran around and laughed as she saw Rem.

"Rem!" she laughed exasperated

"What!" Moony exclaimed, I laughed harder, when Lils hit me.

" PRongsie, look thataway! It's Snape!" she said, seriously

I never lost an opportunity to hex Snape and I looked, she pelted three snowballs into my head.

"Hey! Watch it!" I said softly, we were all laughing so hard, half covered in snow. It was an amazing Christmas, and it wasn't even time for presents yet.


	26. Christmas Bliss part I

A/N: HELLO, EVERYONE! I do believe I promised a chapter a while back. I assure you I did complete it, it's just that I was too lazy to type. I wrote it about 8 weeks ago, 14 pages written out. Hope you all enjoy it! And I was way too lazy even when typing… so ignore any typos. And don't really mention them.

Christmas Bliss

Lily POV

We played in the snow until it got too dark to see. Then the six of us looked at the twinkling stars.

"It's amazing how where each of those sparkling beams of light is have effect on our whole lives," Remus mumbled to Dia, though we all heard. Remus was the only one of the six of us that could fully appreciate his own remarkable words. His words faded into the knowing silence that Sirius broke.

"Oh my god, " he said in a false dramatic voice, "Everyone, LOOK! It's me, Sirius!" we all laughed, but no one laughed harder than James and I. We were apparently the only ones paying attention to astronomy. Sirius was the Dog Star. As we stopped laughing, James looked at me very happily solemn and said, "Lily, Merry Christmas." That warm glow in his hazel eyes was unforgettable. And with that, James and I made our way to the Head's dorm.

James POV

"Lily is my princess," I said, looking playfully at her. She laughed as we walked into the dorm, in awe because it was the first time since early in the year. Dumbledore was right.

We went to our respective rooms and got into our pajamas. After that, I call after Lils, "Lils, whatcha wanna do?' I ask because I knew that we were still bound together, though the charm goes haywire in dorms.

"Sleep!" she said, stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, we will sleep but first I want to quiz you. When is my birthday?" I asked, almost sure she didn't know.

"December 31st at 11:59:59P.M,"she said quickly, as if reading a text book.

"Wow, Lils!" I said amazedly, but I went on, " And what do I want for my birthday?" I asked mischievously.

"Time with me?" she answered uncertainly.

"Yes! Will you give me my wish?" I asked playfully, knowing full well what was coming. She kissed me.

"Yes! Now I am going to Gryffindor. Coming?"

"Like I would stay here, in our place, alone? NO chance! Hell no! I'm coming!" and as we walked out the lion winked, and I would be willing to bet that it had Dumbledore's eyes a second ago. And the whole way to Gryffindor Tower I was ranting to Lily, "And like I would spend Christmas so FAR from where you are? No chance whatsoever…" She would have been irritated and furious just a year ago but today, she's amused and safe. And happy. When we got to Gryffindor, Lily and I were so tired we just dropped to the ground. (bonding charm reinstated as we left the Heads' dorm.) and we slept, hands held.

Christmas Morning

Lily POV

I wake up oddly on a pile of presents. Then I remember. Blissful memory, really. Being bound to James. Snow. Looking at stars. The birthday conversation. Walking back to Gryffindor. Sleeping right away. Christmas.

"James! Prongsie-muffin! Christmas!" I yelled into his ear slowly. Only realizing it's about 5 AM AFTER screaming my last word. James does that to me. I don't care about time, people, Deatheaters, anything or anyone else than myself and him when we are together.

"Wha…?"James groggily awakens, stirring like the rest of the tower.

"Sorry!" I yell, but no one listens, they're all way to preoccupied with their presents to thank god that someone woke them up early.

"Jam- Prongsie-muffin, Merry Christmas!" I whispered. He immediately woke up fully.

"Happy Christmas, Lils!" he burst.

"James, are you forgetting something?"

"Presents?" he could be SO thick sometimes. I kissed him softly.

"There," I said.

"OH!" the big git replies then grabs me into a passionate kiss that the rest of the lovebirds walk in on. Gwyn and Dia started saying "Aww! How cute!" as we separated.

"Hey lovebirds! Presents upstairs!" Sirius and Remus called.

"Coming!" James and I called back. As we walked up the staircase, James caught up with the guys and Dia and Gwyn got me alone.

"WE don't recall seeing YOU or JAMES after our trip outside…SO SPILL!" Dia asked accusingly.

"YEAH! Spill!" Gwyn agreed.

"OK." And I told them about the birthday conversation, omitting the kiss, figuring the good part should stay with me. My friends saw through me.

"Did you kiss him to shut him up? Or did he kiss you? There had to be a kiss in there somewhere!" My dear friend Gwyn stated so knowingly.

"I did."

"How was it?" they both asked, excitedly.

"Warm- "

"Lils! I figured it out! He wants a PARTAY to be thrown by you. For his birthday!" Dia rudely interrupted.

"I think he wants a smaller affair. A little dinner in Hogsmeade like." I suggested.

"Yeah. I wish Siri thought like that…" Gwyn whispered

"He sorta did. Remember the butterbeer liquor outing?" I said.

"Oh yeah. I think that you and James should do that. Go to Hogsmeade, I mean. And Rem and I and Gwyn and Sirius could come. It would be like a New Year's Eve bash for our little family!" Dia continued, "All we have to do is nick the guys' map and find out how to get there…"

"I think Remus and Siri have a right to know-" Gwyn stopped. The guys were calling, "Lils! Gwyn! Dia! COME ON! You are missing presents!"

"Let's go!"Dia yelled. She LOVED presents. And Remus.

We walked up the stairs to the 7th year secret room. It was the location of the 7th year Christmas tree every year. Everyone knew about it but only 7th years were allowed inside. All the other 7th years already got their presents out. It was just we six left.

"I sorted all our presents. There's Lil's pile. There's Dia-Lia's and there's Gwyn's." Remus said, cheerily, Wimbourne Wasps hat jammed on his head.

"And I assume that," I pointed at the opened presents, "is yours?" I pointed at the Marauders.

"Yeah, we do open them fast… Right, Prongsie?"

"Right, Padfoot!" James yelled.

"Ok then, what are we waiting for, Flowas!" Dia, Gwyn and I were loose. We got all our Large presents like candy and presents between girls (bracelets and such) then it was time to exchange gifts between couples.

"Here Lils," James handed me a colorfully wrapped box. I opened it. It was the most incredible shiny pair of emerald earrings I had ever seen.

"James…" I was speechless. I handed him his box. He understood my state of shock as thanks.

"Thank you, James! They are SO beautiful!" I finally managed to say. And as I saw him opening the box, I told him, " James, open that when you are ALONE. I want only you to see it, at least at first. It's very important. And I know you will love it," I said mysteriously, as the Flowas, Remus and Siri all went to breakfast.

"See you later, Prongsie-muffin!" I called to him.


	27. Christmas Bliss Part II

A/N:YAY! I actually am UPDATiNG! And before November, too! LOL. 

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed. You are loved more than you can imagine! I also love criticism,so be my guest!**

**I would respond to individual reviews but I wanna get on with the story I already have written. Thanks for those with suggestions though.**

**And Rachel, I am done with pies. You read chapter 10 . that's as much pie as there is in the whole story.**

**DiSCLAiMER: I oWn NoThiNG.**

AND on with the story.

Christmas Bliss Part II 

(I wanna see if I can get you people to understand the POV from the dialogue and thoughts)

"What could it be?" I thought. My gift to Lils was an heirloom, passed down the Potter line. More than anything, I owe my mum and dad. They helped me get this far. I also had to tell Lils that they existed. (A/N: Lily thinks they are dead from chapter 5, a fact James has tried to convince all students and the teachers that weren't in the Order of the Pheonix or Marauders. ) I also had to tell her about the prophecy. The one that let me get away with so much, and wouldn't let me get away with one thing.

I couldn't continue thinking. Moony and Padfoot and the Flowas had left. I kept thinking only about "What the hell is this?" I decided the one place I would be totally safe was in the Head's dorm, since the only two that know the password are Lils and I. I carried the box carefully to the dorm that was across 7th floor from Gryffindor. I decided to make the visit more special and used Lils amusing password. "Head boy is a git," I said proudly.

"NO ADMITTANCE!" the lion roared.

"WHAT?" I cried in disbelief, "That was Lily's password… did she change it?"

"YES. To "James is my man,"" the lion said, sniggering.

Lils, gotta love her. "Ok, Lily is my princess," I said, believing my words.

The lion moved out of the way, it's eyes immediately changing color from a silvery blue to amber. I was still suspicious, but I had present matters to attend.

I placed the box on the coffee table in the middle, dividing room between our empty sleeping quarters, and a note, I could have sworn wasn't on the box a minute ago, fell to the ground.

The note read:

_Prongsie-muffin:_

_This is a special gift. I unwinded in my time machine, and I realized we have no photographs of you and me, together. I wanna be with you forever, so I made this to remember those days, and the ones to come. _

_Love you,_

_Lils_

Intrigued I was, to say the least. I took the box in my hands. It was heavier than before as well. _Charming _ _Lils_ I thought to myself. I ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the box. Inside was a picture frame, collapsed to one photo. I expanded it. The expanding-collapsing wasn't the astonishing part. It was what was in the frame.

Hundreds of pictures moved within the frame and within themselves, moving, and showing more underneath. All of them showed Lily and I, our relationship in all its wonders. In all its memories. The snow, Quidditch, talks, laughs, anger, sadness. Life as it grew and became more. And as I watched, the middle picture moved revealing one more note that I grasped.

_Prongsie-muffin:_

_You are smiling, I can tell. Don't worry, this ain't it, hun. As long as we are together, it will run. And as long as you keep making me laugh. It runs on our thoughts and memories. You are thinking of me. So the memory wheel shows just us. Now, do something hard. Stop thinking JUST of me. Think of Quidditch. _

I thought. As I did, the pictures changed and became ones of Lils and me playing Quidditch, lauaghing. I went back to reading.

_See how it works? Forever we're together. No matter what._

_I love you,_

_Lils_

This was the best present I ever got. I decided to place it on the wall for us to enjoy. I placed a semi permenant sticking charm on it so we could take it once we graduated. As I finished, and sat down on the couch. I thought, _ I need you, Lils._

And she appeared, as though she knew what I was thinking.

"I knew you'd keep it in here!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm not THAT selfish!" I joked. She laughed, and as she laughed, I thought of how that laugh controlled me. The pictures dissolved into moments of Lily laughing at me. She glanced at the frame, I didn't even notice the change.

"I love you," she said softly. The frame transformed again to moments of love we had experienced. The kiss that our friends walked in on that morning and others. I kissed her passionately, hugging her to me. She was my life.

"I love YOU, Lily."

"Wanna 'round up the gang and watch a movie?" she asked playfully, kissing my cheek.

"Sure, what movie?" I agreed, though it could be a chick flick.

"Titanic," she stated. The biggest chick flick on the planet.

"Okay, but we better watch a comedy after!" I joked, chick flicks are easier when you agree, with your own terms.

"Will Monty Python do?" Lily asked, knowing I loved them for their quirkiness.

"Monty and the Holy Grail sound good?" I asked her.

"LOVE IT!" she said, jumping.

"Wait! Lily, don't we have to get permission to use muggle items?" my love could be so mysterious at times.

"Nope, I'm perfectly capable of overriding all charmable boundaries," she said in a calmly mocking tone.

"I love you," I said, heading for the door.

"Go get those crazy cats!" She yelled, laughing.

"You mean our friends?" I laughed, too.

"You say tom-a-toe, I say tom-ah-to…" she murmured.

"you become more like me every day," I laughed.

"Glad to hear it, Prongsie!" she laughed, shaking.

"See ya in a bit!" I yelled.

Lily POV 

I conjured a bigscreen, popcorn and movie reels,and another two couches, so that each couple could be comfy. The next minute, Gwyn, Dia, Sirius and Remus were at the door, knocking. Sirius being unreasonable, yelling, "LiLY! What's your password?"

I opened the door and greeted them.

"James is coming, he's just nicking some food from the kitch-" Sirius started to say as I passed him the popcorn.

Immediately, the four of them made comments about our nice dorm.

"Hey Lils, this is a nice place you got here," Gwyn exclaimed.

"Yeah, why didn't you let us come before?" Dia, being all too knowing, asked.

"I dunno. I think it felt like James and my special place. Like the homemade movie theater?"

"Yeah! It's awesome!" Remus exclaimed. They all took Muggle Studies in 3rd year together, to get to know each other better.

"I love it! Girl, you got mad skills!" Gwyn exclaimed, this being the 50th time she's watched movies with Lily.

"Hey Lils, what's THAT?" Dia pointed to the frame of memories, currently flasking pictures from Christmas Eve.

"That was my Christmas present to James. You lot like? Took me most of last month to make It responds to James's thoughts and mine. Watch! I'll think of Quidditch and getting on the Gryffindor team," the frame's photos dissolved into the moments of the day. The laughter and the sun taking the place of the Christmas Eve pictures.

"LiLS, you MADE this for Prongs?" Sirius asked. Gwyn and Dia looked a bit confused.

"Yeah, for the two of us. We had no pictures, so I made it for Prongsie-muffin." I said, coolly

"That's so cool! We need one, Padfoot, for the Marauders!"Remus said, rapt.

"And Lils, we all need them for the Flowas and our couples!" Dia laughed

"Ok, ok! You will all get them in due time!" I laughed and sat down.

Just then, James appears.

"What did I miss?" my lovable stag asked.

"Nothing!" Everyone said rather quickly, knowing if they discussed the frame, James and Lily would never let them watch the movie.

"Lils, I have movie food!" he said happily, referring to the barrels of Honeyduke's sweets he was carrying.

"Thanks, Prongsie-muffin! I love you!" I said, laughing, and kissing him quickly on the lips.

"Ok, "Titanic", we'll commence!" Dia yelled. She loved Jack Dawson aka Leonardo DiCaprio ALMOST as much as Remus The Flowas loved the movie because Leonardo was hott and the way he acted with Kate Winslet was amazing. Also, the plot was thick with other people in the way and the ship sinking and everything. The guys liked Leo's drawings, much to our dismay. By the end, the Flowas and Sirius were crying and Moony and my Prongsie-muffin were in awe at how the men were jumping off the ship, into the cold.

In sharp contrast, Monty Python was light fun we all enjoyed and got us into a happy mood. It was so hilarious. Even the picture James and me enjoyed it. The scene about the lady being a witch made us all laugh, while Sirius wondered aloud whether Gwyn was wood and weighed the same as a duck.

By the end of both movies it was time for dinner. We all skipped lunch, eating the yummy food James had gotten from Honeydukes. It was a fun day for the popular 7th year Gryffindors. Christmas was such a family thing, that the Marauders and Flowas made it so by bringing them all together.

At dinner, Dumbledore presented a knowing smile and asked, "I don't recall seeing any of you at lunch on this wondrous day. Where did you all disappear to?"

"Where were we?" Sirius repeated, scared.

"We were at the Head's Dorm playing a muggle game. Movie," Dia said, knowingly while Gwyn and Lily giggled.

"Oh! What did you see?" Dumbledore asked ignoring the impossibility of using muggle objects on grounds.

"We saw the muggle version of Titanic and then saw Monty Python and the Holy Grail. You know, the one with the funny segment on witches?" I said, and then laughed, remembering the scene, so did James.

"Oh yes! Monty Python! A fond memory," Dumbledore concluded.

We enjoyed dinner with not much talk unless you count the party poppers. It became routine as we all always stayed at Hogwarts. Then Professor Flitwick flicked the music on in the Great Hall. Nothing could stop it; everyone got paired and started to dance.

I grabbed James.

James's POV

"Can you believe it?" Lily asked.

"What? That we're together? That we love each other, that it is 7th year, that we might end up dead together because of that serial killer, that my parents are still alive…" I trailed off.

"What?" Lily looked so much like Kate Winslet. My movie star.

"ok," I started,"Lily, it might be a shock,-" I told her about the prophecy and that my parents were still alive and under what conditions she knew. She didn't move. She didn't speak. My perfect Christmas, the first I ever had with Lily where she didn't hurt me, ended with my Lily flower becoming almost lifeless. She ran.


	28. AFTERMATH

**A/N: THANKS FOR THE REViEWS, DOODS! You ROCK!**

**I can't do individual comments,sorry. But all you're comments were MUCH appreciated I love my reviewas! **

**This is a short little chappie to clear things up. I personally think it's REALLY cute, but some people have different opinions, I'm SURE. Tell me about them in a REVIEW! YAY REVIEWS! **

**AFTERMATH**

Lily POV

I couldn't believe it. James had lied. He LIED! "My parents are dead," my foot! I can't believe I fell so hard for him. Did he think he was saving me in his own twisted way? Protecting me? Making me fall for him? If that was it, he sure succeeded. I know it's wrong, but I still love him. I felt like those hazel eyes revealed his soul. I liked what I saw. I saw such a care, such a longing, for me. I'll just hide here under this disillusionment charm, and pray no one comes this way, and sit here, looking at the frame, looking at the memories, and think on how life was all too perfect for a little while.

My plan was foiled. I heard a, "Lily is my princess," whispered in that perfect tenor voice of his. I held back a sniffle. He whispered, "Lily? I know you're here!" I let out that sniffle, and knew he'd hear and follow. He tickled my neck, laughing. I could never fool him in the almost two months we were together.

I squealed; I was VERY ticklish. He laughed again, and then asked, "Lils, what are we?" in a saddened voice.

"You tell me," I answered, in that same tone.

James POV

I sighed, and made my revelation, solemnly, "Okay, I know you think I'm a dirty liar and you're wishing you never fell for me, but I can assure you, I never lied for you to want me or feel sympathy for me. I only told you that they were dead to keep you and them safe. My parents are Aurors, and they are immensely skilled at their job, but that doesn't mean that they aren't at risk of death or worse. I didn't want you to know the truth, break up with me and then tell the whole school, though I didn't think you would. I wanted to be sure I was telling the person who loves me, and not the one that hates me. I rather have my small family of you, my parents, the Marauders and Flowas safe than risking anyone just for the sake of truth. I'm sorry if you ever thought I lied to make you mine. I never did and never will have to, 'cause I'll always have you, Lily. I always will."

"Oh James! Even if we may…well…die?" she asked, in a melancholy tone; she didn't like to think of the end, I'm sure.

"Even if I die," I said resolutely and confidently. My Lily-flower wasn't going to go down unless I did FIRST.

"I love you, James," she told me, kissing my lips softly. I broke it, saying, "I told ya, Lils, ALWAYS!" we laughed and looked to the memories. Christmas dinner was flashing before us and I couldn't stop looking at Lily. _MY _Lily…**ALWAYS…**

**----**

**I think it's my cutest chapter yet. You get to see James's thoughts. YAY! I love James. He's such an easy character to write because of how his emotions never show and he pranks and jokes to hide his really sad and emotional side, but he puts all that aside for Lily. He loves her, and wants her to know it. Everyone in agreement? tell me about it in a REViEW! **

**SURVEY---**

**WHO iS YOUR FAVORITE CHARACTER BESIDES LILY AND JAMES IN THIS FANFIC?**

**REMUS**

**SIRIUS**

**DIA**

**GWYN**

**WHO WOULD YOU LIKE TO SEE MORE OF? I PERSONALLY THINK MY REMUS IS FASCINATING TO WRITE ABOUT FOR MY FUTURE FANFICTIONS, BUT WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS? TELL ME IN A..._ REVIEW_! HEHE! **

**I lOVE MY MANY READERS WITH MY WHOLE HEART. THOSE WHO WRITE KNOW THE VALUE OF READERS AND ENCOURAGEMENT, THOSE WHO DON'T, BASICALLY WE FEEL ALL TINGLE-Y INSIDE WHEN SOMEONE REVIEWS AND THEN WE FEEL THIS SORT OF ELATION, EVEN WHEN WE GET FLAMES. YES! PEOPLE VALUE MY STORY AND EFFORTS ENOUGH TO TELL ME ABOUT IT! OR YAY! NEW READERS, I HOPE THEY LIKE WHAT THEY READ! AND OTHERS. YOU READERS AND REVIEWAS _ROCK !_ AND I AM SO HAPPY TO KNOW ABOUT SOME OF YOU. I FEEL LIKE I KNOW SOME OF YOU REALLY WELL, ALMOST LIKE YOU ARE PEOPLE I KNOW FROM SCHOOL OR SOMETHING. (coughcough ERiN! lOl. you rock!) **

**i'm REALLY sorry i couldn't reply to your many reviews, guys. i appreciate them and i want you all to know i DO read all of them and love that you enjoy the story. **

**and to my friends who don't believe in reviews---REViEW! it makes you feel good, too, that you said SOMETHING. You let out your opinions. so _REViEW! _**

**------**

**YOU ROCK,**

**PEACE OUT! **

**REYi **


End file.
